Season X: The Honeymooners
by NMI123
Summary: Laura and Steve go on their honeymoon but find that there is indeed trouble in paradise. Will they ever get past all the interruptions? A new couple gets their start. (Episode 2 of Season X)


Author's Note: This is technically a sequel to a previous story, Happily Ever After. I considered just doing a Season X story and making each episode a chapter, but I want a little more freedom with the timeline than that would allow. Sorry for the inconvenience. I know that makes it more difficult to follow.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Steve Urkel's tired hand reached over and slapped the alarm hard, snoozing it with a vengeance. He returned his arm to its resting place and gasped softly as he felt the warm body in his embrace. He slowly opened his eyes, saying a silent prayer that nothing had changed. Through his blurry vision, he saw a familiar shape. He propped his head up on an elbow and slipped his glasses back on. As his vision cleared, he saw his new wife's angelic face shining in the rising sun. It wasn't a dream. He was really in bed with Laura Lee Winslow. _Oops._ Laura Lee _Urkel_. He glanced at the hand that supported his head. Yup. There was his ring. He returned his tender gaze to his lover. His _lover_! He pushed himself even closer to her, not that that was really possible and held her tighter. His right hand stroked her flat, smooth stomach and pushed her butt greedily into his groin. Oh, his groin… He had awoken to many a stiff visitor in his life, but this morning, with a real, living, breathing woman in his bed, he could already feel it throbbing, begging for release.

 _She did say she wanted to make love before we went to the airport_ , he thought to himself. His eyes landed on her perfect face again, _But how can I wake a sleeping angel?_ He smiled to himself. _Maybe a little later_ , he thought as he watched her slumber peacefully.

Laura woke to the bright sun shining through the sheer curtains and onto her face. She turned away from it, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep, only to sit up and scream when her eyes landed on her other side. "AH!"

Steve bolted up and screamed as well. "WAHHH! WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT IS IT, SWEETUMS?"

Laura relaxed. Her hand landed on her pounding heart, trying to keep it in her chest, and she held tightly to the sheet that covered her naked body from hungry eyes. She lay back down facing him and he looked down at her confused. The early morning fog in her head was clearing. She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, Steve," she sighed. "I…" she giggled, "I've just never woken up naked with a man in my bed before. You scared me."

He smiled down at her, "Oh, is that all?"

She nodded.

He lay back down with her, nose-to-nose. "There's nothing scary in this bed, my love."

"I know," she smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her, but her hand covered her mouth, so he just kissed that. He pulled away and furrowed his brow.

She shook her head, still covering her mouth, "Not until I brush my teeth. Morning breath."

"I'm sure your breath is fresh as a daisy," he insisted, leaning in again.

She rolled to her edge of the bed. "I'll be right back," she promised. She peeked over the side and noticed that all of the clothes that could really cover her were on his end. "Steve, Honey, can you hand me my robe?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned. "Not until you kiss me."

"Steeeve…" she groaned.

He reached down and grabbed her robe. He dangled it teasingly over his head. "Just one kiss…"

She looked at him and glared. _Hm. Not happening_. She stood from the bed, completely naked and turned to him proudly, tauntingly. "Not until I brush my teeth," she insisted, walking toward the bathroom.

Steve's jaw dropped as he saw her naked body in the light of day. The sunny window backlit her, covered by only sheer curtains, so he didn't see her body well, but what he saw was spectacular. He dropped the robe out of shock and his eyes followed her as she walked to the bathroom. Her breasts bounced as she slinked away and her hips swayed, showing off her big, juicy ass. He licked his lips as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. When his head finally cleared, he stood up and slipped on his boxers. He walked over to his suitcase and slipped out a pair of flannel pajamas. He pulled the pants on over his raging hard-on, but the tenting was far too obvious. He slipped his member into his waistband and put on the baggy shirt to cover his shame peeking out at him. He pulled his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his bag and ran out of the bedroom to the kitchenette in their suite. He quickly brushed his teeth, splashing water and toothpaste everywhere. Then he ran back into the bedroom, shut the door slowly and quietly, and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over to reach for the phone. He picked it up and dialed room service, ordering all of Laura's favorites. He was just hanging up when he heard her voice and looked up to see her in the doorway.

"Good morning, Handsome," she purred, leaning against the doorframe in one of the fluffy, white robes provided by the hotel. She could make anything sexy.

"Whoa, Mama," he whispered.

She smiled seductively. "I'm all minty fresh now. Want a taste?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

She smiled again and strode over to him. She climbed into his waiting lap and was surprised when she didn't feel his manhood beneath her. She figured it was her thick robe and his pajamas separating them that made it so hard to feel. She slowly leaned in to his face and watched as he licked his lips. She blew on them gently.

Her minty breath cooled his lips and filled his nostrils. "Oooo…" he cooed as a chill ran up his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her tightly.

Her hands came up to his cheeks and she pulled him in for a long, tantalizing kiss. When she finally pulled her tongue from his mouth, she glared at him. "You brushed your teeth, too," she accused.

"What?" He teased her, "Where? In the closet?"

"In the kitchen," she argued.

He smiled tauntingly.

She smacked his arm playfully, "Naughty boy… That's cheating."

"So is wearing the hotel's robe."

She smirked, "Oh, really? What's my punishment going to be?"

He growled softly under his breath, "Mmmm…" He reached forward and untied the knot on her robe. He pulled it off of her shoulders, exposing her aching breasts, but leaving her womanhood covered. "This," he grinned wickedly. He lifted her up higher to pull a nipple into his mouth. He sucked greedily and groped her opposite breast.

"Oh, God…" she gasped. She giggled as he played, "Mmm… Oh, this isn't much of a punishment." She started to grind against his lap.

He smirked and bit her nipple just past gently.

"Ow!" she yelped.

He pulled away from her breast. " _That_ was the punishment."

She pouted down at him.

"Did you like that, my pet?" he asked. She continued to pout, so he sucked on her nipple and bit again.

"Oh!"

"Did you like that, Pet?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

He smiled and heaved her other breast into his mouth, sucking even harder. His tongue swirled around her chocolaty peak and he groaned as he slurped and drooled. "Mmmmm…" His teeth tickled it gently before he bit her softly.

She gasped but pressed her breast against his face more forcefully.

He sucked hard as he pulled away and looked back up at her face. "There. You're going to be a good girl for me, now."

She smiled mischievously. "Oh, I am, am I?" she taunted.

"Yes, you are…" he purred. He moved abruptly and threw her down on the bed. He pulled her robe the rest of the way off and got on top of her. She was completely exposed and he pushed his way between her legs as they lay on top of the covers. He bit his lip as his eyes consumed her naked body in the bright light.

She smiled up at him, looking again like the lioness, never the gazelle. She opened her mouth slightly so he could see her full, wet lips framing her soft tongue. When his eyes finally found their way back to her face, he plunged immediately to devour her waiting lips. She sucked on his tongue and moaned. "Mmmmm…"

"Mmmmm…" he moaned in return. He kissed his way down her chin and onto her neck. He sucked on her soft skin and licked at the sweat beginning to form.

She turned her head to her right side to accommodate his attack. When she did, she caught sight of the clock for the first time that morning. "OH, MY GOD!" she yelled.

He grinned against her neck, "You like that, Babycakes?"

"NO!" she yelled as she pushed him off of her.

He was thrown to the other side of the bed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean, _yes_ , but NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" she yelled again, sitting up and leaping from the bed.

"Yes, we don't need to leave for the airport for another hour," he said confused,

"Exactly!" she said, frustrated. "It's gonna take me at least that long to get ready to go." She ran into the bathroom and started the shower.

He bounded out of bed to follow her, "What? Why?"

She glared at him, pulling her robe on again. "Um, because I have to shower, get dressed, do my hair, do my makeup, make sure we've packed everything, and eat breakfast," she answered, annoyed. "Actually, I probably don't have time for breakfast anymore."

"But I ordered all your favorites."

"I thought you set the alarm last night," she complained.

"I did," he said, "I just watched you sleep for a little while after it went off."

She stuck her hand in the shower to test the temperature, "Steve…" she whined. "You watched me sleep for two hours? What if I hadn't woken up when I did? We could've missed our flight. We still might if I don't hurry."

"That's not gonna happen, my pet. We have plenty of time," he swaggered over to her confidently and placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her close to him. "Besides," he whispered, leaning close to her lips, "now, we have an excuse to shower _together_. It'll save time." He winked at her less than subtly.

She rolled her eyes, testing the temperature again. "No, Steve. We don't have time to have sex now."

"But you said–"

"You were supposed to set the alarm, Steve. I'm sorry. I wanted to, too, but I want to go on our honeymoon more. Can you please go make sure we have everything packed up?"

"But…"  
"Please, Steve?"

He sighed and kissed her on the cheek, "Of course, my love." He turned to walk away.

"Are you mad?"

He turned back abruptly. "What? Of course not, Laura."

"I really wanted to, Steve…" she promised, guilt twisting her stomach.

"I know that, Sweetheart. I'm just disappointed. I'm kicking myself for not waking you up when I should've. That's all."

"When we get to Florida, I promise, I will gladly let you make it up to me," she smiled sweetly.

"It's a deal, Gorgeous!"

She smirked at him as she tested the water again. Since it was finally hot, she dropped her robe to the floor in front of him and let him watch as she slipped into the shower. "I'll be right out," she called. She listened for his response as she tucked her hair into a shower cap, but none came, so she knew her body had left him speechless once again.

Steve walked out of the bathroom and released his manhood from its confine. It bobbed up and down as it was freed from his waistband and left safely back inside his pajama pants. He tied his matching flannel robe over top of it and got to work. He picked up all of their clothes strewn throughout the room and packed them. He only had one problem. He couldn't find Laura's panties. He combed the floor and tore up the bed. Eventually, he looked under the bed and found her tiny, white thong. He held it tightly in his fist for a moment. He was so tempted to rub it against his aching member, but he remained strong. He slipped it into her suitcase with the rest of her stuff, without even smelling it. He stared at the closed suitcase, and considered pulling it back out, but was grateful to hear a knock at the door that interrupted him.

He found his wallet and walked out to the door of the suite. He opened the door and happily greeted the bellhop, "Good morning!"

"Morning, sir," the bellhop responded, thrown off by his cheer.

"How are you today, my good man?"

"Um. Fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm on top of the world," he replied, bouncing on his heels slightly.

The bellhop nodded, "Most people _are_ in the honeymoon suite."

"Oh, not like this," Steve replied seriously. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I just married a gorgeous, brilliant, strong, funny, loving, kind woman and no one has ever been this happy in this room. I guarantee it."

The bellhop nodded again, considering whether or not a high tip was worth this conversation. "So," he continued. "Where would you like me to set this up?"

"Oooo, how 'bout by the window?"

He nodded and began to roll the cart toward the window.

"Wait!" Steve paused, "Maybe, the window in the bedroom would be better. More intimate."

The bellhop turned the cart to head to the bedroom.

"Oh, darn! But there's no table in there."  
The bellhop tried to turn again.

"I guess we could do breakfast in bed?"

He turned again, grumbling under his breath.

"But can you get _back_ _in_ _bed_ for breakfast in bed?"

The bellhop stopped in his tracks, waiting for his final decision.

"Let's go with the table by the window. That's better."

The bellhop breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the cart back over to the table. He pulled out a table cloth and began to set their places.

"Unless we could eat on the balcony," Steve mused.

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST…" the bellhop cleared his throat. " _Ahem_. Excuse me, sir, I think the table by the window would be the best spot. Comfortable set-up, no bugs, great view."

Steve nodded and started to dig through his wallet for a tip. He heard the shower stop and turned when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Steve?" Laura called pulling the shower cap from her dry hair and shaking it gently. She was covered only by a short towel, which she pulled closer as she noticed the bellhop.

"Yes, my pet?"

"The shower's free, if you want to hop in. I'm going to do my hair and makeup, but I can do that while you're in there."

"Ok, my love. I'll be right there," he said, walking over to give her a peck on the lips before she ducked back inside. He turned his attention to the bellhop once she had disappeared.

The bellhop's jaw hung open and he had dropped the silverware he had been holding. " _That_ was your wife?"

"Yes," Steve confirmed, puffing his chest out proudly.

"No, I mean, that was your _wife_?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded again, tugging up his pants.

"No, that was _your_ wife?"

"Yup," Steve established again, a little annoyed by the implication.

" _DAAAAAAMN_ ," he yelled, covering his mouth and bending at the knees. "She is _FIIIIIINE_."

Steve scowled, "Yes, she's very beautiful. I'm a very lucky man."

"Luck doesn't even begin to cover it, Dude. How much money does a guy like you have to make to get a girl like that?"

Steve scoffed, "Well, I'm still a student, so apparently, diddly."

"Fo' real?"

Steve stepped toward him. "For real."

The bellhop continued setting up as he shook his head. When he was done, he held out his hand for a tip.

Steve reached to place the rather generous amount in his hand.

"Yo, man. How is she in bed, though? 'Cuz I always heard chicks that hot don't really do much."

Steve pulled his hand back, clenching the money tightly. "Excuse me?"

"You know, I'm just sayin', is she one of those girls who just lays there or does she bounce up and down and scream and moan like she should?"

Steve gasped. He shoved the tip back in the pocket of his robe and pointed at the door. "Get the heck outta here, you… you… you miscreant!"

"Does she at least suck you off? Because I bet those big, pouty lips would look great with a dick–"

"OUT!" Steve yelled, grabbing the cart and pushing it toward the door.

"Aw, c'mon, man. You don't gotta be like that," the bellhop said as he followed his cart out the door. "Can't you give a brother something for the spank bank? Bros before hos, right?" he said grinning.

Steve puffed his chest out again and stood up straight, snarling down at him. "If you ever talk about my wife like that again, I'll knock your lights out, Bub!" he threatened before slamming the door in his face and locking it. He leaned against the door and sighed, thinking about whether or not he should run out there now and beat that guy senseless… or at least try. He figured Laura wouldn't approve, so he pushed the interaction out of his mind and walked into the bathroom. His eyes locked on his wife, who was facing away from him, and their eyes met in the mirror. He looked her up and down in that tiny towel, wanting nothing more than to rip it away, but he knew he couldn't, so his eyes locked on hers again.

"Hey, Baby," she said smiling, setting her eyeliner back in her bag.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his pelvis into her barely covered booty and leaned into her neck. "Hello, my sweet," he purred.

Now that his member was away from his waistband, concealed only by the hang of his robe, she could feel it press against her. She smirked, "You're supposed to be getting in the shower." She sighed as he began to plant soft kisses along her neck.

"I know," he answered.

She reached for her lip-gloss. "So, are you going to do that?"

"Will you join me?"

"I just did my makeup, Steve."

"That's not a 'no'," he pointed out.

" _No_ ," she answered.

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Ok, well, then I guess I'm on my own." He turned and headed to the shower. He turned it on and started to undress.

Laura tried to appear casual as she watched intently in the mirror.

He noticed her ogling him and decided to make a show out of it. If he did a good enough job, he might convince her to join him after all. He dramatically dropped his robe to the ground. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt. As he undid the last button, he ran his hand slowly up his torso and back down, highlighting the smooth skin and defined muscles. He watched Laura in the mirror out of the corner of his eye and saw her lick her lips. He dropped the shirt to the ground and stretched his arms high over his head, flexing his muscles, appearing to be working out the stiffness of sleep. He stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and dragged them slowly down his legs. He knew his erection was painfully obvious at this point, so he stepped out of his pants and turned to the shower, emphasizing the sight of his manhood tenting his boxer shorts. He stuck his hand in the water, pretending to test the temperature. Then he turned his back to her and dropped his boxers quickly to the floor. He bent so she could get a long look at his strong butt as he pulled them off of his ankles. He smiled to himself as he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned back around, his member pointing to her confidently, and he swaggered up behind her. He pressed himself against her firmly and leaned in to her ear. "Excuse me," he whispered, as he slipped his glasses off and set them by the sink beside her.

"Ooo…" she whimpered almost inaudibly as she felt his hardness graze her bare bottom as it pressed below the towel.

"You can still join me, Pet," he whispered, reaching up to the top of her towel. As his fingers began to lace into it, getting ready to pull, he heard her object.

"NO!" she shouted, regaining control. She pulled away from him, "I told you, Steve. We don't have time right now. Go get in the shower."

Her firm voice made him pout, but he gave in. "Fine," he said as he sulked back to the frosted glass shower door. "I almost had you there, though, didn't I?"

She smirked at him, but ignored his question as she continued to finish her makeup.

Steve hopped in the shower and turned the knob until the water was ice cold. He shuttered as it trailed down his chest and hit his needy member. It seemed to be his only option that morning.

When he got out a few minutes later, he wrapped a towel around his chest in his odd Urkel fashion and went to get dressed. He found Laura leaning over her suitcase, packing up her makeup, dressed in a short, flirty sundress.

She turned to him when he entered, "Hey, Steve, did that cold shower help at all?"

"How did you know?" he gasped.

She laughed, "Wait. I was kidding. You literally took a cold shower?"

"Yes," Steve nodded seriously. "What other choice did I have, Sweetums?"  
She pouted at him dramatically. "Poor baby…"  
He smirked. "Hey, you can make fun, but you just don't get it. You have no idea what you do to me, Beautiful."

She smiled flirtatiously, "And you have no idea what I'm going to do to you as soon as we check in to that timeshare."

"Yowza…" he breathed. He turned his attention to his own suitcase, pulling out his bright Hawaiian shirt, boxers, khaki cargo shorts, socks, and sandals. He turned to head to the bathroom and change.

She didn't see why he needed to change locations to get dressed, but she decided to let it slide for the sake of his finally soft member. She did have one objection, though. "No socks!" she called over her shoulder.

"But what if my feet get cold?" he asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Then don't wear sandals," she insisted, turning to him.

He thought for a moment, "But–"

"No socks with sandals, Steve."

He conceded and tossed the socks back on his suitcase before turning into the bathroom.

She tucked them away for him and finished packing her things. She checked to make sure their suitcases were packed with everything they needed and she hauled them to the door, though her many bags took several trips, along with the bags containing her dress and his tux. She turned and finally noticed the table set for them with a rose in the center. "Oh, that man," she cooed to herself as she headed over to the place setting. They only had ten minutes, but ten minutes was better than nothing. She lifted the lid and smiled down at the plate in front of her. Strips of some greyish meat cooked like bacon, though clearly not bacon, stared back at her. Beside them was a pile of scrambled eggs with peppers and chocolate chips. Finally, she saw pancakes drenched in syrup and melted cheese. She shook her head, covered Steve's plate, and stood to sit at the other chair. Her much more normal breakfast was still hot and she quickly dug in.

"You started without me?" Steve called when he exited the bedroom a few minutes later.

"You have five minutes," she said glaring. "There's no time for flirtatious banter. Eat," she ordered pointing at his plate.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, saluting before he sat down and began to scarf down his meal.

She suddenly regretted telling Steve to rush. He was messy enough when he ate at a normal pace. When they had both finished, she stood and walked over to him. She took his napkin from his lap and sat down on top of him. She crossed her legs seductively and smiled at him sweetly as she helped him wipe the melted cheese from his chin. His arms held her close and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

He held on to her tightly and soon his tongue was dominating her mouth, exploring every square millimeter of it. He reached his hand down and grabbed her butt.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned.

He stood up, holding her in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He threw her down on it and jumped on top of her before she had time to object. His tongue moved in and out of her mouth, telling her, less than subtly, what he had every intention of doing to her. He spread her legs and placed his hands on her knees. He ran his hands up her smooth, shapely thighs, and under her dress. He slipped his finger in the waistband of her panties and–

 **KnockKnockKnock**.

She pushed him up slightly and wiggled out from under him. She reached down and adjusted her dress and panties as she stood. "I told you we didn't have time," she teased.

"They can wait a few minutes," he urged, grabbing for and missing her hand.

She shook her head and walked over to the door.

His eyes followed her swaying hips and he sighed.

She opened the door to let Eddie and Max inside. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey! Everybody decent?" Eddie laughed as he slipped inside.

"How was it?" Max demanded, not missing a beat.

"Good morning to you, too, _Maxine_ ," Laura said pointedly.

Steve stood and walked over to the door. When he reached it, he placed an arm around Laura.

"Yeah, yeah. _Good morning_. Now, how _was_ it?"

Laura looked up at Steve, who looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "Max," Laura began, "we talked about this. Steve is a very private person, and I'm going to try to respect that."

Steve's grateful eyes met hers.

"Ok, so no details. I wouldn't ask for details in front of your bother anyway."

"And her brother appreciates that," Eddie said as he grabbed a couple of the bags next to the door.

" _Buuuuuut_ ," Max continued, "how was it?"  
Laura rolled her eyes. "It was good, Max." She turned to Steve. "It was really, _really_ good," she whispered as she ran a finger down the buttons on his shirt.

He smiled, blushing at her bashfully.

Max sighed, "You are a terrible friend."

Laura laughed, "And _you_ are the best, but we need to get going. We had a slow start today."

"All right, you guys ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," Steve said quickly, hoping to get moving before Max continued her line of questioning. He grabbed two more suitcases and took Laura's makeup bag out of her hands. Then he took her wedding dress and draped it over his shoulder. He tried to take her purse from her.

"Oh, my God. Steve, Honey, I do have arms. I can carry something."

"Not on my watch, Pet," he said as he grabbed her purse and struggled out the door to follow Eddie to the elevator. Thank goodness they were taking the elevator.

Laura and Max chuckled as they followed several feet behind. "So, really, Girl. How was it?" Max whispered.

"It was good, Max. _Really_. It hurt a little, but I didn't even bleed. He was gentle, sweet, generous," Laura explained.  
"How long did he last?"

"C'mon. I can't tell you _that_."

"That bad, huh?"

"No," Laura said thoughtfully. "I think it was respectable for a first time."

"Was it as big as you remembered?"

"Max…" Laura warned.

Max glared at her, demanding a response.

"Bigger," she admitted, eventually, covering her face as she blushed. They both giggled like high-schoolers again. "And it got even bigger when he was hard," Laura added.

"I can't believe that. How big?" Max pressed.

"I am _not_ telling you that," Laura insisted as she elbowed Max to hush when they reached the elevator. They slipped inside with Steve and Eddie. Laura tried to take her bags from Steve, but he still refused. When the doors opened, they hobbled out ahead of the girls again.

"Did you go down on him?"

"No," Laura pouted, "I wanted to, but he was so nervous, I thought it would scare him or finish him in seconds."

Max nodded, "Did he go down on you?"

Laura grinned brightly, "Oh, yes, he _did_."

"That good?" Max probed, her jaw dropping.

Laura bit her lip and nodded. "He was a natural," she said wistfully. She paused by the fountain in front of the front desk and turned to Max. "I think I had an orgasm," she whispered.

" _What_?" Max said a little too loudly. Laura shushed her, but she ignored it, "No way."

Laura nodded, "Way."

"While he was going down on you, right? Not while you were having sex?"

"While he was going down on me," Laura confirmed.

Max nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, did your toes curl?"

"Yeah."

"Did your stomach get all hot?"

"Definitely."

"Could you hear your heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"And afterward, did you feel…?"

"Oh, _yeahhhhhh_ ," Laura breathed.

"Wow," Max said. "You may have really had one."

"I know," Laura giggled.

"Steve Urkel," Max mused as they approached the front desk. "Who knew?"

"I _know_ ," Laura sighed. Laura turned her attention to the young man at the front desk. "Hi," she smiled. "Checking out for Urkel?"

He nodded, "Ok, can you spell that for me?"

"U-R-K-E-L."

"Thank you. I hope we… _satisfied_ you," he said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh," Laura said uncomfortably. This was the first time someone had hit on her since she'd been married. She couldn't remember how she was supposed to react to that. She started with subtle hints. "Um. Yes, my _husband_ and I really enjoyed our stay. He really loved the room service." She lifted her ring hand up to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"Oh, he did?" the man continued. "And what about you? What did you like about staying with me? _Oops_ …" he grinned playfully. "I mean _us_."

Laura's eyes widened. _Oh, ok._ So, it's not that he didn't know she was married; it was that he didn't care. "I really appreciated how _professional_ the service was. They really left us alone when we needed to spend some time just me and my _husband_ ," she said pointedly.

Max snickered as she watched Laura try and fail to fend off this suitor.

Laura glared at her, but then turned her attention back to her admirer. "You know, my _husband_ and I actually have a plane to catch, so if I could somehow opt out of this survey…"

"Hey, Sweetums," Steve's high-pitched voice cooed behind her as he wrapped an arm around her.

 _Thank God_ , she thought.

"We're all set out there."

She turned into him, leaning her body against him possessively. "Oh, good," she cooed, pressing her lips to his.

The man behind the desk failed to suppress a laugh.

Laura turned to him, scowling, and Steve turned to him completely lost.

The man cleared his throat, "Ok, Mrs. Urkel, _this_ is your husband?"

" _Yes_ ," Laura replied.

The man stifled another laugh. "All right, then. I'm going to need one of you to sign this receipt."

Laura leaned forward and signed. She could feel the man's eyes on her cleavage as she bent. She changed angles to avoid him and handed him the receipt.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you," Laura gritted through her teeth, turning to lead Steve away before that guy said something that might hurt his feelings. As they walked out the door, they heard several people behind the desk burst into a mean cackling. Laura seethed.

When they got to Eddie's car, Steve held the doors open for her and for Max. Max climbed into the passenger's seat and Laura and Steve piled in the back.

"What was all that snickering about?" Steve asked, turning to Laura.

"Oh," she said, grimacing slightly. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. "That guy behind the desk was hitting on me and–"

"He WHAT?" Steve boomed. He turned his head back aggressively toward the hotel. "Turn around, Eddie. I have some butt to kick."

"Steve," Laura scolded, "relax. It wasn't a big deal."

"You're my wife, Laura. Anyone hitting on you is a big deal. I already had to toss that bellhop out of our room this morning to get him to shut his filthy mouth."

"You did?" Laura asked. "What did he say?"

"Nothing that I can repeat in front of a lady," Steve replied.

"Steve," Laura said, rolling her eyes, "guys are gonna hit on me, occasionally. You've gotta get used to that."

"But, Laura…"

She moved closer and put an arm around his shoulder. "The important thing is that you trust me, right?" she whispered.

He sighed, releasing his jealous anger, "Right."

She kissed his cheek. "He wasn't even cute," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, he was," Max interrupted.

Eddie snickered to himself.

"Max!" Laura whined.

Steve's eyes darted to Laura. "Did you just lie to me?"

"Um. Well, no. I just kinda… I mean… He wasn't a super model."

"But was he cute?" Steve demanded.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion" Laura answered, hoping to kill the line of questioning.

"But in _your_ opinion, _was_ he cute?" Steve pressed.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Steve. I… I didn't mean to lie. It just kind of slipped out. I meant that he was cute, but not anywhere near as cute as you."

"Yes, he was. He was cuter," Max interrupted again.

"LAURA!" Steve screeched.

"No, he wasn't," Laura said, holding Steve's chin. "Not in my opinion."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said, kissing him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he moaned softly.

"Mmm…" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, not in my car!" Eddie yelled.

Steve pulled away quickly and Laura glared at her brother. She was enjoying that kiss. She moved close to Steve again and placed one of his arms around her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest.

About a half hour later, they arrived at the airport and Steve helped Laura out of the car. Steve grabbed all of their bags, excluding the tux and Laura's dress, which Max and Eddie were returning and taking home, respectively.

"Thank you for the ride, guys," Steve called as he led the way into the airport. Laura hugged them both goodbye and followed quickly behind her husband.

Eddie turned to Max, "So, are we going to tell her we slept together last night?"

Max looked up at him, "Well, it was just a onetime thing, so I don't see why she needs to know. It'll just upset her for no reason."

Eddie nodded, "Right, a onetime thing." He turned and headed back to the car.

Laura and Steve found their way through the terminal and checked in. They had an hour or so to kill, so they took a seat near their gate. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "See? I told you we had plenty of time."

Laura rolled her eyes, "We didn't have enough time for what you wanted to do."

"You're giving me too much credit," he teased. "With my lack of experience, we could've done it twice."

Laura laughed and playfully swatted at his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hm. You let me sleep in this morning and I am still exhausted."

"Me, too," he answered, resting his head against hers.

"We should nap on the plane so that we have plenty of energy when we get there," she whispered.

"Oooo," he cooed in return. "I like that idea."

She giggled and started to kiss and nibble his earlobe.

"Ohh, Laura…"

She smiled as she sucked on it gently.

"That feels so good…"

She stroked his chest and his body tensed.

"But maybe we should wait until we're in private."

She pulled away to look at him, "But, Steve…"

"Please, Sweetums?"

She sighed and nodded resting her head against him again. She closed her eyes to try to relax while she waited impatiently to get him alone again.

When their seats were called, they boarded the plane. Laura was grateful she and Steve had the chance to take a honeymoon at all. She owed her grandmother a huge thank-you, but as they boarded the plane and crammed themselves in next to a guy with some serious body odor, behind a screaming infant, and in front of a kicking child, she felt a little less than indebted. Thankfully, Steve let her take the aisle seat and it was only a three hour flight to Miami.

"Only three hours to paradise, my love," Steve said cheerfully, hoping to counteract her souring attitude.

She half-smiled at him. It certainly wasn't his fault, but she could not be in much worse a mood. "Thank God," she said.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "So much for that nap, huh?" he said a little louder so she could hear him over the baby.

She shrugged and pulled out a book. He watched her for several minutes as she read quietly. Feeling his eyes on her, she eventually turned back to him, " _What_?"

He shook his head, falling out of his trance, "Oh, nothing, Sweetums. I was just enjoying the view."

She blushed and the tension melted out of her body. _How does he always know how to do that?_ "Oh, Steve," she whispered, grinning like a schoolgirl. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his face down to hers. The moment their lips met, all of the noise on the plane faded away. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he responded passionately. Soon, she felt his hand on her thigh, playing with the hem of her dress. She knew he was too shy to take it any further in public, which was a good thing because she definitely was too, but she was glad to know there was a wild part of him that almost couldn't resist the temptation.

" _Ahem_." The older woman across the aisle pointedly cleared her throat.

Steve pulled away, his dark skin growing hot in embarrassment. He returned his hands to his lap and faced forward.

Laura turned to glare at her intruder. _C'mon, lady. It was one kiss._ When she saw the sweet face across the aisle, her expression grew kind. She no longer saw the need to fight with a ninety year-old woman. "Um. I'm sorry," Laura said, grabbing Steve's hand. "We're not normally like that. It's just… Well, this is our honeymoon."

Steve turned to look at the woman as well.

"Oh, really?" the woman replied, raising her eyebrows. "I assumed you were a high-priced call girl."

Laura and Steve's jaws dropped. " _Excuse_ me?" Laura asked, suddenly feeling the need to beat this old lady down.

"Oh, no. Don't get me wrong, Dear," she said quickly. "I just assumed because you look like that and he… Well, I just thought it was the only explanation. It was much more about him than you."

Laura grew extremely defensive. "Now, wait just a damn minute…" Laura began, but Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Relax, Sweetums. It's fine."

"It is _not_ fine," Laura boomed. "Steve, you can't let people talk about you that way. I'm certainly not going to stand for it."

"Hey," he said softly, "remember that conversation we had earlier? About me dealing with the fact that guys are going to hit on you, occasionally?"

"Yes, but–"

"Well, this is my version of that. Occasionally, strangers say mean things to me or about me. If you get all riled up like that every time, you'll be exhausted."

"But–"

"I'm not saying you can never stand up for me, my cute little crusader, but you have to pick your battles, ok? And getting us thrown off the plane when we really don't have the money for another set of tickets is not a good battle. Not to mention, this is the only commercial airline new enough to not've blacklisted me, yet."

Laura looked at Steve with sad eyes, but he just stared back with his strong, resilient cheer. "I want to protect you, Steve."

"I know you do, and I appreciate the Mama Bear instincts, but it's just not the right setting."

She grabbed his face again and kissed him more passionately. Maybe she couldn't make a scene right now, but she certainly wasn't going to let that woman steal any more moments from them. She pouted when Steve pulled away all too soon.

"Not here, my love," he whispered.

That planted a naughty thought in her head. She leaned close to his ear, "Ok, not here, but how would you like to join the Mile High Club today?"

His eyes widened. "Laura Lee Winslow," he scolded softly, hoping to not draw attention to them.

" _Urkel_ ," she corrected, smiling seductively and tracing her finger around her necklace, drawing his attention to her deep cleavage.

He swallowed hard, averting his eyes from her tempting form. "Right. Laura," he continued, "that's a crime and you're going to be a prosecutor. You can't start racking up a record. You almost did when Myra got you arrested for assault after you attacked her on our first date."

"After she had had me falsely accused," Laura argued defensively.

"Yes, my pet, but we were lucky to convince her to drop the charges in exchange for dropping my charges against her. If we got caught doing what you just suggested, there would be no one to make a deal with."

Laura exhaled deeply, "You're no fun."

His brow furrowed, "I'm just trying to do what's best for you, Sweetheart." His soft voice dripped with pain.

"Oh, hey, Steve," she said, stroking his cheek gently, "I didn't mean anything by that. I was doing the pouty-flirt thing. You are _so_ much fun."

He turned back to her, "Really?"

"Yeah, of course, Honey. I wanted to… but I know you're right. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just… I was just being dumb."

"It's not that I don't want to, Laura…"

"I know," she smiled softly.

"It's just…"

"I _know_."

The seatbelt light came on above them and the captain spoke over the loudspeaker. They were ready for takeoff.

After a long flight, with no opportunity for a nap, Laura was thrilled to finally get off the plane. However, she was nowhere near as excited as Steve was to have made it to Florida. He practically ran through the airport and she actually had a hard time keeping up. "Steve, slow down!" she called as she followed him to the baggage claim.

"No way, Gorgeous." He paused as she caught up to him and he leaned close to her. "I have been waiting all day to get you alone," he whispered, "and we're only a few minutes from Estelle and Fletcher's timeshare now." He started to pull their luggage off of the moving strip as it came by. "So you better keep up because I can't do it without you."

She giggled and tried to help him carry her smaller bags, but he still refused.

He loaded them all up like a mule and turned to her. "Ok, how about a piggyback ride?" He laughed and snorted.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk, empty-handed, toward the many yellow taxis waiting in front of the airport.

They got in a cab and gave the driver the address. As they started to move, Laura watched the palm trees whiz by, until she noticed that Steve was still watching her. She smiled at him. He was biting his lip and she could see the sweat glistening on his forehead. She could tell how hard he was trying to behave, so she decided to up the challenge a little. She winked at him and turned ahead again. She hiked up her dress so it exposed several more inches of her thighs.

"Oooo…" he whimpered softly.

She trailed her hand up to trace the neckline of her dress. She saw his hand reach out to her, but pull back. She smiled to herself as she teased him. He was going to have so much fun this week that she didn't even feel bad for torturing him a little.

When they finally pulled into the timeshare, Steve was practically panting. Laura stationed him by the luggage and ran in to get the key. When she came out, she dangled it in front of his face. "We have to walk all the way to the back of the complex, Baby. Are you gonna make it that far, or do you just want to rip my clothes off right here?"

"Don't give me any ideas, Hot Stuff," he whispered. He picked up the bags and gestured, only bumping her softly with one of the bags. "After you."

"Oof," she grunted as he hit her with her makeup bag.

"Oops! Sorry, Sweetums."

She shook her head at him and started to lead the way, following the map they gave her at the front desk. He was starting to get tired from hauling around their luggage all day, but as soon as she stepped in front of him, and he got an eyeful of her big, round butt, he was filled with a surge of testosterone that carried him through.

They made it all the way to the back of the complex, right on the water's edge, and she pointed to a set of stairs. "No elevator, Honey. Do you want me to take any of those?"

Steve was panting, "No elevator? Isn't this place for old people?"

Laura laughed, "Boy, please. You know my grandmother would never get a timeshare in one of those types of condos."

Steve nodded, "You're right. Estelle could never spend time at a condo that didn't offer surfing lessons." He gestured to the swarms of people in their twenties watching some poor fool fall off of a surfboard over and over.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Like she would need lessons?" She started to walk up the stairs and Steve followed close behind her.

He told himself over and over that as soon as he got to the top of this mountain, he would have an incredible reward waiting for him. He made it up the three flights of stairs and followed Laura until she stopped in front of their home for the next six days.

She smiled at him and slid the key in the door. She heard it click open, followed by a rumble of bags behind her. She turned, thinking Steve had finally dropped all of the bags, but soon she yelped as she was lifted gently into his arms. "Steve," she giggled, "you don't have to carry me every time."

"Yes, I do," he said grinning brightly. He walked in and ran straight to the bedroom. He threw her roughly on the bed and she nearly bounced off.

"Oh!" she yelled as she tried to find her balance.

"Sorry, Pet. I have to grab our bags. I will be right back," he called as he started to close the bedroom door behind him. He slipped his head back in at the last second, "Don't move."

She shook her head as she watched him disappear behind the door. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She noticed that the glass shower door in this bathroom was completely clear, so there would be no hiding behind frosted glass for them this week. She felt the water as the room started to steam up. She turned the temperature slightly lower.

"Laura?" Steve called as he slammed and locked the bedroom door. "Where'd you go?"

"In here, Steve," she called in response.

He was practically bouncing as he bounded up to her in bathroom. "There you are, my sweet," he said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Slow down, Steve," she insisted, pulling away from him.

His stomach sank. What happened? What was stopping them now? They had made it to Florida. They were alone. The doors were locked. Wasn't that the plan?  
"I need to take a shower first. I smell like plane… and like that guy on the plane."

"Oh, Sweetheart, you don't need to–"

"Steve, I can't have sex with you if I don't feel sexy. I promise I'll be fast."

"I'd be faster," he noted seriously.

"Just give me a few minutes, Baby," she whispered seductively. "I promise I'll be worth the wait."

He pouted, but then he grinned widely as an idea popped into his head. "Now, here's a thought," he said, taking her in his arms again. "What if… we shower _together_?" he whispered.

"Not this time, Steve," she insisted with a soft shake of her head.

"Oh, but Laura…"

"I just need ten minutes. _Please_?"

He sighed and released her, "Ok, but are you gonna want me to shower, too?"

She leaned close to him. He reeked like that guy, too. That guy should see a doctor. "Steve, I usually love the way you smell, but right now, all I can smell is…"

"That guy," Steve said nodding. "Ok, you take your ten minutes. I'll take ten minutes. We'll be making love in twenty, right?"

"Right," she agreed, kissing his cheek. She felt the water again; it was finally ready for her. She turned back to him. "If you want to stay and watch…"

He blushed, "I don't think I'd be able to control myself, Pet."

She nodded, "Twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes," he agreed, as he slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took the opportunity to check out the timeshare. They had a king-sized bed, a walk-in closet, a couple of nightstands, a dresser, and a television in the bedroom. The bedroom led out to the balcony which connected to the living room. The balcony had a patio set and an L-shaped, padded bench lining the wall. It looked directly out on the beach and the ocean. They had a cozy living room and a gorgeous kitchen, not that he planned on spending much time in either room.

Having finished his tour, he took their bags into the bedroom closet and started to unpack his things. That didn't take long, so he quickly moved on to Laura's. It started simple and innocent. He folded some shorts and some tank tops. He hung some dresses. However, once he got further into the suitcase, he came across something he didn't think he was supposed to see. Not yet, anyway. Toward the bottom of her suitcase, he saw bright and sexy colors and silky, lacy fabrics. Some of the nighties, he could see right through. He quickly shut her suitcase and moved on to a smaller bag. He unzipped it to immediately find her underwear. He quickly closed that one, too. Sensing a pattern, he slipped out of the closet and moved to stand by the balcony. He waited patiently for her to finish. He turned to the door when he heard the water stop. Moments later, Laura peeked out of the bathroom in a tiny towel. "Squeaky clean," she said smiling.

He grinned back. She looked so good dripping wet. "Well, then I better get a move on." She nodded and stepped out of the way as he moved toward the door. He pushed her up against the doorframe and stole a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, my love."

"Take your time, Steve. I want you to be clean and fresh before I get you dirty," she winked.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "If you'd like to watch…"

"I'll be right here when you get out," she said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Sweetums, I um… unpacked some of your things, but I think I saw some things I wasn't supposed to see."

Her eyes widened, "What did you find?"

He averted his eyes, "Your delicates."

"You found the nighties?" she whined.

He nodded shyly, "And your… undergarments, but I closed both suitcases as soon as I realized what I was looking at."

She sighed, "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm sure they'll be even more surprising on… and off."

She nodded. "I guess."

"I'm sorry, Laura Lee."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I don't have a surprise for you anymore."

"I think you're underestimating yourself, Sugar Lips. You've always been full of surprises," he purred.

He closed the door and she waited until the water started to run before she stood up. She slipped into the closet and found her suitcases. She slipped her unmentionables into a few drawers and picked out a favorite to wear for Steve now. It was a light pink, silk babydoll. It was covered in tiny hot pink flowers. She picked it because it felt very tropical to her. It was perfect for a little afternoon delight. She smiled as she checked herself out in the mirror. It was short and showed off her shapely thighs. The low cut barely contained her breasts. The tight, unforgiving silk, framed her flat, fit stomach and her impressive backside. Her soft curls cascaded around her face. She touched up her makeup quickly and slipped back out to the bedroom wearing just the nightie. She even skipped the panties this time. She closed the sheer set of curtains, so they would have their privacy, but still have plenty of daylight to shamelessly share their bodies with each other. She lay down on the bed and propped her head up on her elbow. She kept her legs together so that the flat, straight bed would accentuate her hour glass figure by comparison. All she had to do was wait.

A few minutes later, the shower stopped and Steve came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his chest and waist.

She giggled when she saw the way he wrapped his towel like a woman, but she also noticed that it accentuated his strong legs.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his sexy wife, lying in bed in nothing but lingerie, waiting for him. Her body looked incredible, but the pale, flowery pattern made her look innocent and sweet. He whistled.

She smiled brightly, sitting up, so he could get another angle, "Oh, this old thing?" she teased. "I just threw something on."

He laughed and snorted at her cheesy joke. "Good thing you didn't put any effort into this look. You may have killed me."

She crossed her legs and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "What about you, Handsome? Did you bring anything sexy for me?"

He swaggered over to her and took a seat next to her on the bed. "You bet I did, Babycakes!" he confirmed. "Check out these guns," he exclaimed before flexing dramatically.

The look on his face was goofy and the way he flexed looked more like a cartoon lifeguard than a master seducer, but she couldn't deny he had the muscles to back it up now. "Ooo," she cooed, almost completely sincerely.

He beamed goofily and leaned close to her. His lips grazed hers and they hungrily began to devour each other. Their tongues played freely and their lips sucked hard. Their hands wandered each other's bodies, though in only innocent places… for now. Her saliva tasted like honey and candy to Steve's starving taste buds. Her scent and flavors were driving him crazy and he was beginning to feel like he couldn't wait another minute before tasting her most intimate, most appetizing places. He wanted to touch and to be touched by her, too, but as he held her close, his nostrils flaring and his tongue beginning to wander deeper and deeper into her mouth, he could tell her pheromones were calling him. He knew it was his job to satisfy her every urge and drown himself in her satisfaction. He pushed her back on the bed and spread her legs. His eyes widened when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. No wonder her scent was so strong. "Laura?" he asked softly.

She blushed deeply as she found herself exposed to his intense gaze again. Maybe she should have worn panties. "Yes?" she whispered.

His hands gripped her upper thighs tightly and kept her legs a good distance apart. "You're not wearing any panties."

She bit her lip. "Is that ok?"

He grunted softly, "Ugh. Oh, it's more than ok."

She breathed a sigh of relief and spread her legs further for him.

"That's it, my pet," he purred. "Show me what that little cheerleader body can do." His eyes remained locked on her most intimate place. He could see her center changing positions, opening and tightening as she became more aroused. He could see her glistening. He leaned forward, so his nose brushed against hers. "I want to taste you," he whispered.

"Oh, yes," she whispered back. "Please."

He smiled confidently and kissed her lips softly, his hands still holding her open. He moved one hand and threw his towel on the ground. He planted kisses down her neck that distracted her so much, she didn't even see he was exposed to her. He kissed his way down to her chest, and found his way between her ample, perky breasts. "Mmm…"

"Ohhh, Steeeeve…"

"You're so beautiful, my sweet."

"Ohhhh…"

He kissed deep in her cleavage and began to lick the sweat that was forming between her full breasts. "Yummy," he purred.

Laura's eyes drifted shut. She was beginning to get lost in the moment… or she was until–

 **RING, RING, RIIIIIIIING.**

 **RING, RING, RIIIIIIIING.**

Laura's eyes shot open again. She placed a hand on Steve's forehead and tried to push him away gently.

"No," he whined. "No. No. No. We're not done. I'm not stopping."

She looked down at his pleading eyes and ignored his forceful words. "We have to get that, Steve."

"No, we don't," he pressed as he continued to kiss.

"What if it's an emergency?" she asked, reaching for the phone.

"It's not!" he argued, still holding his face between her breasts.

She took the phone from the cradle, "Hello? Oh, hi, _Grandma_ …" Laura pushed Steve away more forcefully, swatting at his head.

When he heard the word, "Grandma", she no longer had to push him away. He sat up almost immediately and pulled a pillow on his lap to cover his manhood.

"Yeah, we just got here."

Laura paused and Steve strained to hear Estelle's end of the conversation, but he couldn't.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Laura replied. "Thank you guys so much for this. We really need some time alone together before we have to go back to staying with my parents."

Steve grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He was embarrassed that he couldn't afford a place for them yet, but he was trying. He knew it wasn't all up to him. Laura was very capable and very independent, but he knew how focused she was on her studies, and he didn't want her to have to do anything to distract from that. In the fall, they would consider married dorms, but for now, since neither of them was taking summer classes, it wasn't an option. Since he had returned from space, he had been fielding job offers left and right, but most of them insisted he switch to part-time schooling, and he just wasn't willing to do that. He wanted to get his PhD as quickly as possible so he could find a really good job for her.

"GRANDMA!" Laura yelled, scolding her for something Steve hadn't heard. Steve couldn't say he was surprised. Estelle has always been… forward.

Laura laughed, "Yes, we will, I promise… Yes, every day." Laura glanced over at Steve. "Yeah, he's right here… Ok, hold on."

She turned to Steve, "Steve, she wants to talk to you."

"But, Laura, I'm naked," Steve whispered.

She furrowed her brow, "She can't see you." Laura held the phone back to her ear. "Here he is. Thanks again. I love you, too. Talk to you soon." Then she handed the phone to Steve.

"Hello?"

"Steve!" Estelle said excitedly. "How do you like the condo?"

"Oh, I love it," he replied in a chipper voice. "The view is spectacular," he said, looking only at Laura. He winked at her and saw her glance away bashfully.

"Well, I hope you two don't spend too much time looking out the window when you could be looking at each other," Estelle said dryly.

They were on the very same page. He laughed, " _Snort. Snort._ Oh, we won't."

"Good. Now, Laura wouldn't tell me anything. How was the wedding night?"

"ESTELLE!" Steve barked. He heard Laura laugh next to him, obviously figuring out what her grandmother asked him, since she'd been asked the same thing.

"Oh, c'mon, Sugar. Give an old woman a little hope for the next generation."

"The next generation?!" he gasped. "I'm as excited for that as the next guy, but I don't even have a job, yet!"

Laura's eyes widened as she listened to Steve's end of the conversation. _The next generation?_ They got married _yesterday_!

Estelle chuckled, "Oh, you two could figure it out."

"Estelle…"

"I just want to be there for it, Steve. That's all," she said seriously.

Steve's face grew serious, "Oh, Estelle. You will be. You have to be."

"I've been waiting as long as you have for her to realize what a prize you are, you know?"

"I know," he said softly. "Thank you for that."

"Don't leave me waiting too long for this, Steve, ok?"

"Ok," he agreed.

"Now, you two go have fun. I want to hear _all_ about it when you get home."

"Not _all_ about it," Steve insisted.

"I love you both. I'll talk to you soon."

"We love you, too, Estelle. Thanks for everything. Goodbye." He handed the phone back to Laura.

She placed it in the cradle. "THE NEXT GENERATION?" she shouted, suddenly very anxious.

Steve smiled softly. "She said she's afraid she won't be around for it, so she wants us to hurry."

Laura's eyes softened. "Oh, she'll be around for it, right? She has to be. We're gonna need her."

"We haven't really talked much about this, Sweetheart. She _is_ getting older. How long are we planning to wait?"

"I don't know," Laura replied softly. "How long do you want to wait?"

"Oh, Laura Lee, I'm ready now. It would be difficult, but I bet I could find a good job in less than nine months. We could find a place. Start a family." His eyes became dreamy.

Laura's heart started to pound faster and she began to sweat, but not in the good way. She shifted uncomfortably, putting the slightest increase in distance between them. "Steve, I don't even want to think about that until I finish law school and pass the Bar."

"Oh, but Laura, you still have a year left on your bachelor's. That plus law school is another four years, minimum."

"I know, Steve, but I can't be a mom while I'm in school. Not a good one, anyway."

"Well, you'll be just as busy when you're first starting your law career, won't you?"

"Yeah, probably," she said, shrugging.

"So, you want to wait even longer?" he asked sadly.

"Steve, we got married young. That doesn't mean we have to do everything early. Most people in our generation don't even get married until their late twenties or early thirties."

"Laura…" Steve whined softly.

Laura's face softened, "I'm sorry, Honey. I don't know when I'll really be ready, but I know it's not now."

Steve had a scary thought, so he looked down at his feet. "You do want to have kids with me, don't you?"

Laura smiled sweetly and turned his face to look at her again. "Absolutely," she promised.

He pursed his lips and inhaled deeply. "Then let's save this conversation for another time. Ok?"

She nodded and he pulled her back down on the bed, spreading her legs again. She giggled as he began to shower her neck and shoulders in kisses. "Oh, Steve…" Feeling brave, she reached a hand down and wrapped it around his rock hard member.

"OOOOHHHHH," he yelled, tearing her hand away and pinning it above her head. He was panting heavily.

Her sultry eyes met his.

He pinned her other wrist above her head and leaned close to her face. "Didn't you learn you lesson yesterday? You can't touch me like that, Pet. I almost…"

She pouted her big, full lips at him, "Baby, the only way you're gonna get better at that is if we practice. Let me touch you for a minute."

His breathing hitched, "Laura, I don't…"

"Please! Please, let me play with it. I let you touch me wherever you want. I want to touch you."

He nodded and slowly removed himself from her body. He sat beside her on the bed.

She sat up next to him and looked down at his lap. She felt her stomach grow hot as she got her first good look at it. As the sun shined through the sheer curtains, she could see every detail of his impressive manhood. "Oh, _Steeeeve_ ," she purred. "It's so…"

His eyes were tightly shut. He was just trying to focus on his breathing, so he could last as long as possible when she started touching him, but he couldn't resist the lust he heard in her voice. "So _what_?" he asked.

"It's so… _big_."

He smiled and bit his lip slightly. "Do you like it, my pet?"

"I love it," she purred. "And I love you."

He opened his eyes and his gaze landed on her beautiful face. He watched her lustful eyes devour his most intimate area and he felt his whole body ache. "Oh, I love you, too, Laura Lee."

Her eyes met his and she smiled back mischievously. She leaned forward slightly, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage, and she reached her hand out slowly. She was just millimeters away from gripping it tightly, but, then…

 **Knockknockknock.**

Laura pulled her hand away, feeling slightly embarrassed, like she had almost gotten caught.

He looked down at her, disappointment apparent in his eyes. "Did we order something?"

"They don't have room service here, Steve."

"Then who could that be?" he asked, frustrated.

"I don't know," Laura admitted, turning to climb off the bed.

Steve quickly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back, into his lap. He moaned softly, surprised by the feel of her body as she landed in an unexpectedly perfect position. "Ohhh, Baby…"

"Steve…" Laura warned.

"Where are you going, my sweet?"

"To get the door," Laura responded, annoyed that he had asked a dumb question.

"Just ignore it," he urged.

"What if it's important?"

He started to kiss her shoulder. "If it's important," he said softly, "they'll knock again. If it's not, they'll go away."

 **KnockKnockKnock.**

"Oh, c'mon!" he grumbled.

Laura shook her head and pulled herself out of his arms.

"You're not gonna answer it like that, are you?" he asked sheepishly, deeply concerned that someone else may get to see her in her nightie.

She chuckled softly, "Nooo…" She walked into the closet and pulled out a robe. She slipped it over top, even though it didn't really match, and she tied it in a knot. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked out of the closet and headed toward the door.

"I'll come with you," he suggested.

"You don't have to," she said as she watched him pull on a pair of boxers and his own robe.

He turned away from her to tuck his manhood into his waistband. "What if it's a robber, or worse, a handsome man trying to win you away from me?"

She laughed and shook her head, leading the way to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw an elderly couple she didn't recognize. She shrugged at Steve and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, there!" the old woman said as the door swung open. "You must be Estelle's granddaughter!"  
"Oh, yes, I am. How do you know my grandmother?"

The old man spoke up, "Our months at the timeshare line up, so we've spent a lot of time with Estelle and Fletcher."

"That's great. Well, um… I'm Laura Urkel and this is my husband, Steve." She smiled brightly at Steve as she got to introduce them as husband and wife for the first time, which was even more exciting using her name, which she had only used at check-out and check-in so far. Laura and Steve both stuck out their hands, shaking with their new acquaintances.

"I'm Gertrude, but you can call me Gertie, and this is my husband of fifty-two years, Irving. It's nice to meet you both," the old woman smiled. "Estelle has told us so much about you two."

"All good things, I hope," Steve smiled.

"Oh, of course. We were so disappointed that Estelle and Fletcher flew home early this year, but when they told us it was so they could attend your wedding, we completely understood," Gertie continued.

"And," Irving added, "when we heard you two were coming down for your honeymoon, we knew we had to buy you a celebratory dinner."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Laura smiled.

"So, how long will it take you two to get ready to go?"

Steve blinked, "Oh, you mean now?"

Laura was confused, "It's 4:15."

"Right," Gertie confirmed, "so we better get a move on."

"Oh, well, um…" Steve began, "That's so nice of you, but we actually– Ow!"

Laura elbowed him hard in the gut, "We need about fifteen minutes."

"But, Laura," Steve whined, "I thought–"

She elbowed him again.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his gut.

"Well, that'll be perfect," Gertie smiled. "We're just headed to the restaurant one block that way." She pointed. "It's called The Little Fisherman's. You two can meet us there when you're ready."  
"Ok, great!" Laura smiled. "We'll see you there!"

Gertie and Irving waved as they walked off and Laura waved before closing the door and turning to Steve.

He stared at her, disappointed and a little miffed, waiting for an explanation.

"We have to go, Steve," she said firmly, walking back to the bedroom.

"Well, now we do!" he said following her. "Why did you accept their offer?"

"Because it would have been rude not to," she answered, stepping into the closet.

He followed her again and started to pull out clothes. He didn't say anything. She pulled out a pair of panties and a bra and slipped off her robe and nightie. He was still grumpy with her, but he couldn't help but leer at her in the mirror. She was so sexy.

She looked up at him and their eyes met in the mirror. "Are you not talking to me now?" she asked, wearing nothing but a bra and a thong.

Snapping out of his trance, he said, "Honestly, Pet, I _am_ a little peeved."

She frowned at him, "Why?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I want you, Laura," he said, turning to her, "and you've been stopping me all day."

"Hey," she argued, "I offered to have sex with you on a _plane_. It hasn't all been on me."

"Laura, I just…" he said, stepping closer. "There's this part of me that thinks that a part of you is trying to avoid me."

"What? Why?" she asked, slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

He sat on the bench in the closet, "Because every time we get close, something stops us and you… let it. We didn't have to answer the phone or the door. We certainly didn't have to shower. I don't mean to pressure you, Sweetheart, but if there's something I need to know, you need to tell me. If you need some time, or–"

"No," she said firmly. "You are reading way too much into this, Steve. I want you, too. I'm just as excited as you are, but these people are friends of my grandma's and I don't want to offend them."

He frowned. "I don't either, Sweetums, but… God. I can't resist you."

She smiled and sat next to him. "Right after dinner, Steve. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her softly, "Ok. I love you, Laura Lee."

"I love you, too," she whispered. She stood and went to find her shoes.

When they got back from dinner, Steve sprinted to the bedroom with Laura cradled in his arms. He slammed the door behind them and threw her on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the ground. Then he slipped off his shoes and dropped his shorts. In nothing but his boxers, he hopped onto the bed, right on top of Laura.

"Oh!" she screamed, laughing as he pinned her down. She giggled as he started to kiss her neck again.

His hands found their way to her tank top and he started to push it up. First, he exposed her flat stomach and stroked it gently. Then his slid it up further, showing the bottom of her rib cage. Finally, he pulled it up over her breasts, revealing her bra, but he didn't quite take her tank top off. He paused to look at her bra. It was light blue and covered in lace. "You are _so_ beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you, Steve."

"This afternoon was the first time I've seen you in a bra."

"Well, you've seen me in bras. I wear them almost every day," she teased. "You've just never seen the bra part before."

" _Almost_ every day?" he growled.  
" _Almost_ ," she smiled seductively.

He rolled his tongue at her playfully and descended to her breasts. He kissed the exposed flesh softly over and over, and she slipped her tank top off, tossing it aside.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

He smiled up at her, and his right hand landed on the button of her shorts. He quickly undid it and began to slide them off. He pulled away from her breasts to pull her shorts off her long, smooth legs. Having formed a new habit, the second he freed her legs, she spread them wide for him. He smiled, realizing she was already figuring out what he liked. He reached out and stroked her inner-thigh. "Did you spread your legs for me, my pet?"

She nodded.

"Thank you, Sweetums. I love it when you do that," he purred.

She bit her lip and spread her legs just a tiny bit further.

"Oooo… Good girl," he whispered. He positioned himself over her again and leaned down, kissing her deeply and passionately. As he broke the kiss, he smiled at her, "I thought Irving was never going to shut up."

She giggled, "Oh, me too. I was gettin' close to rippin' my clothes off and takin' you right there."

"Oooooo… Feel free, my pet. Whenever you want it, Sweetums…"

"I want it, Steve," she purred. "I want you."

He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips almost against hers, "I want you, too."

 **RING, RING, RIIIIIIIING.**

 **RING, RING, RIIIIIIIING.**

"Darn it!" Steve yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation and climbing off of her.

She looked at him apologetically and closed her legs to sit up. "Be patient, Steve. We'll get there," she said, stroking his shoulder as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said as she placed the phone to her ear and turned on the light. "Oh, yes. This is his wife. Uh-huh, he's right here… Sure, hold on." She turned to Steve and held the phone out to him. "It's for you."

"Who is it?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Hello?" he said as he took the phone from her.

"Steven Q. Urkel?"

"Speaking," Steve responded, a look of confusion on his face.

"Hello, I'm sorry to call you so late. I'm traveling on business and this is the best I could do."

"Um. That's all right. To whom am I speaking?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Gary Waterton of Waterton Tech. I was calling to talk to you about a job offer."

"Oh, really?" Steve asked, smiling at Laura. "A job offer?"

Laura smiled back. She was so proud of him.

Gary continued, "Yes, we'd love to get you on the team, Steve. We just need to work out a few details first and I'd like it if we got to know each other a little better. You know, make sure it's a good fit."

"That sounds great," Steve said, giving Laura a thumbs-up.

Encouraged by his happiness, Laura got on her knees and knelt behind him. She pressed her barely covered breasts into his back and started to kiss his neck.

"Oo," he moaned softly before catching himself and covering his mouth dramatically.

"So, do you have a half hour or so to chat?"

Steve's brow furrowed, quickly drawn back to the moment and out of Laura's spell, though she continued to kiss him mercilessly. "You mean now?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, um… I'm kind of busy at the moment," Steve answered as Laura pulled away to look at him. He held up a finger apologetically. "Is there any way we could talk tomorrow, or really, next week would be better?"

"I'm sorry, Steve. That's not really an option. We need to bring on a new person immediately, and I'd like it to be you, but it has to be now."

Steve looked at Laura and sighed, "Well, ok. I guess I have some time to chat."

Laura's face fell. Time to chat? Obviously, their night was on hold again, but at least it wasn't her fault this time. She pouted at him.

"Can you hold on a second, Mr. Waterton?"

"Of course."

Steve covered the phone and turned to her. "I'm so sorry, Pet," he whispered, "but I need to talk to this guy for a while."

Laura sighed, "For a job?"

"Yes."

"Then, yeah, you do," she conceded.

"I promise I will keep it as short as possible."  
She nodded, "Go ahead. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"You know I'm doing this for the both of us, right?"  
"I know, Steve," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go test out that Jacuzzi in the bathroom. How about you join me when you're done?"

"Ooooo…" he crooned, "I like that idea."

She stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. "Good luck, Baby," she said, blowing him a kiss as she closed the door.

He caught her kiss in the air and blew her one back before he brought the phone back up to his ear. "Ok, where were we?"

Laura walked into the bathroom and dimmed the lights. She ran the water in the tub until it was hot. Then, she let it fill. She added a little bubble bath and took off her clothes. She set her delicates on the counter and slipped into the warm bath. She turned on the jets and let the bubbles conceal her most private places. She closed her eyes and waited for Steve.

Eventually, Steve slipped into the bathroom. "Laura, my love," he cooed as he entered the steamy room.

"Hey, Steve. How did it go?"

"It was a dead end," he replied, approaching the tub.

"Oh, no! Why don't you get in here and tell me all about it?"

He smiled softly. "There's not much to tell. They wanted me to work for them and do my degree two classes at a time. I don't want to do that."

She pursed her lips and nodded. There was a part of her that thought that might be worth it, if that meant they would finally have some money to help them start their lives together. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she would slow down her schooling for the same purpose if she were in his shoes. He was passionate about his education and about his work. He needed a job that let him have both. She wanted him to find that job, and she was willing to put their progress on hold to help him do that. "I'm sorry, Steve," she said sincerely.

"It's ok, Laura Lee. I'm sorry I wasted so much of our time."

"Don't worry about it. Just get in here," she smiled.

He slipped off his boxers revealing his rock hard member again. It had been begging for a little attention all day and he couldn't blame it for being so persistent. Still, it was really starting to hurt. He dipped a foot into the tub, and–

 **Knockknockknock.**

"Oh, c'mon!" he yelled, pulling his foot back.

"Ughhhhh…" Laura groaned, sinking lower in the tub.

Steve ran his hands down his face. "What are the chances you're willing to ignore that?"

"Slim to none," Laura replied.

He nodded and sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Ok, here's the plan. I'll go out there. I'll find out who it is. I'll deal with it. I'll get rid of them. I'll come back in here, get in this Jacuzzi, and touch you all over."

"Deal," Laura smiled.

"Good. Don't move. I'll just be a minute," he promised.

Steve should have known better than to make a promise like that with the luck they were having. He slipped his boxers back on and went into the bedroom. He put his shorts and his shirt back on. Their rude guest continued to bang forcefully on the door. He walked out to the living room and called, "I'm coming. I'm coming." Forgetting what bad luck he had always had, he opened the door wide without looking in the peephole.

"Hi, Stevie," Myra smiled. "Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

"Oh, boy."

Laura waited patiently in the tub for a long time, but eventually, she started to sense that something was wrong. She stepped out, rinsed in the shower, and walked out to the bedroom. She pulled a silky robe over her naked body and went into the living room. She could not believe her eyes. "Myra? What are you doing here?"

Myra's eyes narrowed at her, but Steve exhaled deeply, glad to finally have some backup. He walked over to Laura and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Pet. I opened the door without looking."

Laura nodded. Well, it was hard to blame him. Sometimes they both forgot how… _unique_ Myra was. Really, they should have seen this coming. "It's ok, Steve. What are you doing here, Myra?"  
Myra smiled brightly and walked over to them. "Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm here to offer a compromise."

"A compromise?"

"Yes, a compromise. I want you and me to bury the hatchet and come up with some sort of peace accord."

Laura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is that really necessary? Couldn't we just never see each other again?"

Myra raised her eyebrows and her eye twitched. Steve could tell Myra was barely concealing a bubbling rage and he moved slightly between the two women, instinctively protecting Laura.

"Well, that's an option," Myra conceded, "but that one doesn't really work for me."

"Then what do you suggest?" Laura said, realizing she would probably leave faster if she played along.

"I was thinking that since you _claim_ to love Steven and I love Steven with a fiery passion that keeps me up all night every night that maybe… we could… be sister wives," Myra suggested as if she were suggesting something as simple as Laura changing her hair color.

Laura's jaw dropped, "Um. _No_?"

Myra stomped her foot, "C'mon, Laura. We've been having this fight for years. Let's just put an end to it. There's plenty of him to go around." She turned to Steve and smiled flirtatiously, "I'm sure Stevie is… _man_ enough to keep us both satisfied. Aren't you, Baby?"

Steve, silenced from shock, swallowed hard. _Keep them both satisfied? Oh, my…_

Laura raised an eyebrow at Steve as she noticed the look of desire in his eyes. "Boy, you best wipe that look off your face before I smack it off."

Myra smiled happily and stepped closer to Steve. "C'mon, Stevie. You like my idea, don't you? The three of us… _together_?" she purred.

Steve's eyes widened as images began to flash in his head. "Whoa, Mama," he whispered.

Laura folded her arms across her chest and cleared her throat. " _Ahem_."

Snapping back to reality, Steve turned to her apologetically. "Oh, Sweetheart! I-I-I didn't mean… Y-you kn-n-now… You know I-I-"

She scowled at him unpityingly.

"Oh, Stevie," Myra cooed, stepping closer still, "why would you want to be with a party-pooper like that anyway?"

He turned to her. "Stop it, Myra," he said, regaining his strength. "That's enough. Laura and I are married now and that's that." He turned to his wife, "Laura, her offer was… interesting, but I would never accept it. You're the only one I want."

Laura's face softened. She knew that, but damn, it sure took him a long time to shut that down.

Myra cackled, "Ha! Oh, you wouldn't? If Laura had been on board, you wouldn't have wanted to take us both to bed? You could go down on her while I went down on you. That doesn't sound incredible?"

"Myra!" Steve scolded, shocked by her explicit suggestion. He pulled at his collar, but maintained his composure. "Like I said, that sounds like a great letter to _Penthouse_ , but I'm married to Laura. I would never want to be with anyone else."

Laura stepped closer to him, feeling the need to be in his arms as the conversation made her more and more uncomfortable.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her gaze up to meet his. "You're the one, Laura. I love being… _intimate_ with you."

"Good," Laura replied softly, "because you're the one for me, too, and I don't want to share."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He turned to Myra, "Myra, I think it's time you leave."

Suddenly, Myra burst into tears and threw herself to the ground. "NO, STEVIE!" she sobbed. "I'll do anything. I'm even willing to share you with that wench. I need you! PLEASE!"

Laura's face twisted in compassion. She had honestly never wanted to hurt Myra. She felt terrible about the way she and Steve had gotten together right under her nose. Laura had told her for years that she had had absolutely no interest in Steve, only to change positions on a dime. It was hard to blame Myra for having a hard time adjusting. As much as Laura teased her for ever liking Steve, and though she and Steve continued to mock her stalking behavior since the break-up, Laura was actually seriously concerned about her mental health. Myra wasn't a bad person, even though she treated Laura like dirt and harassed Steve relentlessly. She was actually just what Laura had said all along, one sick puppy.

Laura pulled her robe closed tighter and crouched beside Myra's fallen form. She placed a gentle hand on her back. "Myra, Honey…" she said softly, "Myra, why don't you stay here tonight?"

Steve looked down at Laura like she had lost her mind. "LAURA? Have you flipped your lid? She can't stay here. This is our honeymoon and she's my stalker."

"Steve!" Laura scolded. "Show a little compassion. It's our fault she's devastated."

Myra continued to cry endlessly under Laura's gentle touch, so Steve spoke louder to be heard over her sobs, "It is not! I'll remind you that _she_ broke up with _me_!"

Laura stood and pulled him to the side of the room, hopefully out of earshot. "Only after we had already kissed three times while you two were supposed to be going steady," Laura argued.

"Three?"

"Twice at the auction and once when I was drunk."

"Oh, yeah," Steve crooned confidently, " _twice_ at the auction!"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"But, Laura, that still doesn't justify her more recent Looney Tune-ish behavior! It was a bad break-up, but I certainly don't deserve to be stalked!" Steve barked.

Laura exhaled sharply, "She needs help, Steve."

"Professional help!"

"Yes, professional help," Laura agreed seriously, "but we're not kicking her out until we can find her some. God, Steve, what if she hurt herself?"

"Oh, she wouldn't do that!" Steve said dismissively.  
Laura shook her head, "You don't know that. You've felt what she's feeling… Did you ever consider…?"

Steve looked away shyly. "There were some bad times, Laura."

Laura looked away, too. Though she had asked the question voluntarily, the guilt still hit her heavily. "She has to stay here tonight, Steve."

Steve looked back at her, "You're right." His eyes softened. "You are so amazing. What kind of person lets her husband's ex-girlfriend crash their honeymoon?"

"A very stupid one," Laura joked, half-smiling.

Steve shook his head, "You aren't stupid. You're an angel."

Laura blushed, "Go tell her. She'll listen to you. I'll find an extra blanket and pillow for the couch." She walked back toward the bedroom.

Steve walked over to Myra and crouched beside her. "Myra?"  
She lifted her head to look at him, her sobs slowing slightly.

"Laura and I want you to sleep on our couch tonight, ok? We don't want you to be alone." She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing against him. He slowly returned the hug and held her close, stroking her back slowly.

When Laura came back and saw them in their tight embrace, she gritted her teeth. She felt bad for Myra, but she hadn't subdued every jealous bone in her body. She pushed the feeling away and moved to set up the couch, though she kept her eyes locked on them.

Steve got Myra settled and said goodnight. Then, he met Laura in their bedroom. When he walked in, she was lying in bed and reading in a pair of his pajama pants and a white tank top, though clearly no bra.

"Hey, Baby," she cooed.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he cooed back, staring at her nipples that peeked out at him through the thin fabric.

Laura sighed softly, "We need to talk about something." She patted the bed beside her.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, meeting her eyes again and climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I just have to ask you to do something you're really not going to want to do."

"I'll do anything for you, Laura. You know that," he whispered, reaching out to stroke her thigh.

She instinctively opened her legs slightly for his touch, but then she remembered what she had to say. She pulled his hand off of her and held it, "We can't have sex tonight."

"WHY?" he said, louder than the wanted to. He looked back at her apologetically.

She regarded him sympathetically. She wanted to, too, and they'd been driving each other crazy all day, but they just couldn't. "I'm sorry, Steve. I want to, but with Myra right outside the door…"

He stared at her blankly, a look of confusion and desperation clouding his eyes.

"I don't want her to hear us."

"She won't," he pressed. "We'll be really quiet."

"We don't know how to be quiet, Honey. We've only done it once."

His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe it was only day two and she was already pushing him away. "Is that why you wanted her to stay here, so you wouldn't have to make love to me?"

"NO," Laura promised firmly, moving closer to him. She took his face in her hands. "Steve, please, don't think that. I want you so badly, but I'm really worried about Myra. We really hurt her, Baby, and I never wanted to do that."

"Neither did I," he agreed, "but we're married, Laura. We can't put our lives on hold because we feel a little guilty."

"It's just one night, Steve," she urged. "We have the rest of our lives to make love. We just can't this one time."

"I need you," he said through a raspy voice, placing his hands on her hips and trying to pull her closer.

"Steve, what if it were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I had married Stefan, and your heart was broken, and you came to us? What if you were sleeping on the couch and I was in here with him? What if you heard Stefan and me moaning and screaming and making the bed squeak?"

Steve's face twisted in pain. Even the very thought felt like a knife in the gut. "Please, don't ever say anything like that again," he whispered.

"I was just trying to make a point, Steve."

"Well, it was a terrible point," he barked.

She recoiled slightly and glared at him for his tone.

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Pet. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok, Steve. Really, though, think about it. I can't imagine how much it would hurt me if I had to listen to you and Myra have sex."

Steve swallowed hard, "You're right. If she heard us, it would kill her."

"So, we can't tonight," Laura said softly.

He nodded, but then he sighed dramatically and pulled a pillow over his face. He groaned loudly into it. "Ughhhhhh…"

She reached out a hand and stroked his back. "We'll put her on a plane tomorrow. We'll call her mom. She'll get her some help. Then, we'll have the rest of our trip to make up for lost time."

He breathed deeply, "Her mom's probably not the best choice. Do you think your parents would be willing to help?"

Laura's brow furrowed as she realized that whatever Steve was referring to was probably why Myra was so… _difficult_ to begin with. "Of course. I'll call them as soon as we get up."

He nodded and stood up. He kissed her on the forehead and slipped into the closet. He pulled on a pair of blue plaid pajamas and walked back into the bedroom. He moved to his side of the bed and climbed in. Laura put her book down and turned off the light. She lay down next to him, facing him. He took off his glasses and lay down to face her. She held out her hand and he gladly took it. He stroked her hand as it rested between their bodies. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. She pecked him on the lips and turned away so they could spoon.

He took her hint and cuddled up next to her. He tried and failed to keep his erection at a distance. She pressed her butt back into him and he moaned softly, "Ohhh…"

She turned to look at him, surprised by what she felt. "Oh, Steve, how long have you had that?"

"A _long_ time," he whined.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's nothing I can't deal with. You rejected me for fifteen years, remember?" he joked.

She turned back to face him, her eyes filled with compassion. "I don't want you to be in pain," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

He half-smiled, "It's really not a big deal, Sweetums."

It sure felt like a _big_ deal. She looked down between them, but the sheets and the comforter obscured her view. There had to be something she could do for him. "Do you think you could stay quiet… if I just touched you for a few minutes?"

His eyes widened. "You don't have to do that, Laura."

"I want to," she insisted.

"What about Myra?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't take very long, right? Can't you just kiss me to muffle your moans?"

He thought hard. Her offer was very tempting, but it just wasn't fair, "But what about you, my love?"

"I'm not in any pain, Steve. I want you, but I'm so distracted by Myra that my blood's not really pounding and aching the way yours obviously is."

"But I can't just leave you high and… _dry_. You have needs, too," he argued.

"Of course, I do, but I want you to get a good night's sleep tonight. You can make it up to me tomorrow," she said, moving closer to him.

"Not with our luck," he grumbled.

She giggled, "How much longer can this streak last?"

"Based on previous experience, at least 21 years," he laughed and snorted.

She shook her head, smiling at him. "Let me touch you, Steve."

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Ok," he whispered.

She moved closer and placed a hand on his chest. She started to stroke it gently. She unbuttoned the top few buttons so she could pet his bare chest. She leaned her lips up against his, "Just close your eyes, kiss me, and come for me, Baby." She kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She moved her hand into his pajama pants and quickly gripped his erection.

"OH…" he gasped before her lips forcefully recaptured his, silencing him abruptly. He reached out and slipped an arm beneath her and one around her. The hand above her reached to grab and squeeze her butt.

"Mmmm…" she moaned softly. She began to stroke his member, sliding her hand up and down slowly.

"MMMMMMMM…" he moaned just a little too loudly.

She broke their kiss and shushed him, "Shhhh…" but she continued to stroke him.

"I-I…" he whispered, panting heavily, his voice rasping. "Y-you have to go faster. I can't stay quiet. Please, hurry. Please, Laura Lee…"

She kissed him again, sucking on his tongue, and she began to stroke faster. She pushed him back on the bed so that he was flat on his back. She leaned over him and pulled his pants down to actually expose his manhood. She quickened the pace of her hand.

He placed both hands on her butt and squeezed the bouncy flesh. She lifted up her tank top and exposed her bare breasts to him. He immediately took the bait and moved his hands up to massage her breasts. He groaned louder into her mouth, "MMMMM…"

She tightened her grip and stroked faster. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Come for me, Steve," she whispered, capturing his lips again.

Always willing to oblige her, he immediately came, squeezing her breasts tightly. "MMMMM…" he moaned as his manhood began to spurt between them, hitting his shirt, his chest, her stomach, and her breasts. They were both amazed at how much cum covered their bodies.

When he stopped throbbing and began to soften in her gentle touch, she broke their kiss. "Better?" she purred.

He smiled at her dreamily, "Much."

She smiled brightly and rolled away from him, hoping to keep their hormones in check. She looked down at her chest, covered in his cum, and had to admit to herself how sexy she felt. She couldn't imagine how he thought she looked. "We need to clean up," she whispered.

He nodded, wanting to make a small suggestion about how they could do that, but decided that the sight of her licking him up might be too much for him to bear.

She stood from the bed, coming to the same conclusion, and got a washcloth from the bathroom. She dampened it with warm water and wiped her chest and stomach clean. She put her tank top back down and walked out to the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and wiped off his chest. She tossed the shirt on the floor and handed him the towel. He quickly wiped down his groin and pulled his pants back up. She returned the dirty towel to the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. She climbed back in bed and laid her head on his bare chest. "I liked touching you," she whispered.

"Oh, no dirty talk, Pet. It's too much for me if we can't…"

She giggled, running her finger up and down his muscular chest. "That wasn't dirty talk. If I weren't so worried about you turning blue, I'd show you dirty talk," she teased.

He smirked, stroking her back. "Thank you, Laura," he said eventually. "That felt amazing."

"You're welcome, Steve," she said, smiling against his pec. She lifted her head up to look him in the eye. "I can't believe how long you lasted," she whispered.

He smiled shyly, "It wasn't that long."

"Well, no, but it was longer," she praised. "You are going to be an incredible lover," she promised, kissing him softly.

"Mmm…" he moaned against her lips. "Ok, Sweetheart, we have to sleep or I'm going to find myself back in a very familiar predicament."

"Fine," she laughed, lying back down. "Good night, Steve. I love you."  
"I love you, too, Sweetums. Good night."

She quickly fell asleep in his arms and he watched her sweet face in the moonlight shining through their sheer curtains.

 **Back in Chicago…**

"Oh, GOD! Yes! Yes, Eddie, don't stop," Max panted.

Eddie continued to thrust in and out of his new lover. "Oh, Max…" he grunted.

"I'm so close…"

He reached between them and began to play with her clit. "Come for me, Baby," he whispered.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned as her toes curled and her womanhood pulsed on his member. "Ohhh, yeeeessssss…"

Feeling her body clench around him sent him over the edge, so he thrust harder and faster, grunting loudly. "OH, Baby. Oh, God. Unh." He came into the condom and pulled out of her. He pulled the condom off as they both breathed heavily. He turned to her and started to kiss her neck as his hand landed on her full, caramel-colored breasts. "So much for a onetime thing, huh?" he whispered.

"Mmmm…" Max moaned. "We still can't tell her."

"But, Max," Eddie pressed.

"I'm serious, Eddie. This is completely casual, right?"

He swallowed hard. "Um. Yeah," he agreed insincerely.

"Then why get her all angry over something that will go away on its own when one of us finds someone?"

Eddie rolled away and Max stood from the bed to get dressed. "You can stay here, you know?" he offered.

"Casual, remember?" she insisted as she walked out the door. "That was the agreement," she called just before slamming the door to his apartment, leaving him alone in the dark.

 **In Miami…**

When Laura woke up the next morning, she was disappointed to realize she was alone. She sat up and looked around the bedroom. Steve was nowhere in sight. She stood and peeked into the bathroom. He wasn't in there either. She brushed her teeth and fluffed up her hair. As she slipped on a robe to go out to the living room and kitchen, she heard him laugh and snort.

"Hehehehehe… _Snort_! _Snort_! Oh, Myra…"

Laura raised her eyebrows at the closed door. Those two sure seemed to be having a nice morning. She slowly opened the door and glanced around the room. She saw Steve in the kitchen and Myra was out of her eye-line. She walked out and toward the kitchen.

Steve saw her and his face lit up. "Good morning, Sunshine!" he beamed.

She relaxed a little as she noticed the way he glowed when he saw her. "Good morning," she smiled at him. She walked to where he was standing behind the island. She went to kiss him but finally saw Myra sitting at the kitchen table. Feeling a rush of sympathy erase her jealousy, she quickly pecked him on the cheek and put some distance between them. She smiled warmly at Myra, "Good morning, Myra."

Myra looked back, less than warmly, but warmer than she usually was to Laura. "Good morning, Laura."

Steve began to load the dishwasher and Laura turned toward his clinking plates. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"Of course not, my love. This is just the mess I made making breakfast." He turned from the dishwasher back to the oven. "Breakfast was waiting in here until you woke up." He pulled out three plates and set them on the table. Laura took a seat across from Myra and Steve sat between them.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to," Steve smiled.

Myra remained silent, but ate enthusiastically. It was almost like she hadn't eaten in days. Maybe she hadn't.

Laura watched her eat voraciously and cleared her throat uncomfortably. " _Ahem_. So have you guys talked about our plan at all, Steve?"

Steve looked at Laura, just as uncomfortably, "Um… No, I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

Myra paused to look at them expectantly. She knew the plan was about her. Myra was a lot of things, but she wasn't dumb.

Laura looked back to her, "Well, um. Myra, we thought that maybe it would be a good idea if you started seeing someone when you got back to Chicago."

Myra's eyebrows raised and she put on a fake smile, "Oh, what a great idea, Laura! I've never thought of that!" Her sarcastic tone quickly registered with them both. "I'll just start dating some new schlub and I'll surely fall right out of love with Steven. That sure worked for him when he tried to get over you by dating me, huh? What a great idea!"

Laura shook her head, "No, Myra, that's not what I meant."

Myra responded nastily, but continued to smile, as she often did when she insulted someone. "Oh, of course it was, Laura. Just because you can hop so easily from one man to the other doesn't mean we all can. _Some of us_ have standards."

"Myra!" Steve scolded.

Laura's eyes dropped to her lap. Normally, Myra's jabs rolled right off her back, but something about their new situation, the one in which Laura had completely won, was making her feel differently. Myra was no longer just an annoyance. She was a person, a person who was deeply wounded by the way Laura had behaved, and Laura was very uncomfortable in that dynamic.

"No witty comeback?" Myra taunted.

Laura looked at her with sympathy, "I don't want to hurt you, Myra. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You literally assaulted me once," Myra reminded her dryly.

Laura nodded, "Ok, that night, I wanted to hurt you, but you had just gotten me falsely arrested, so I don't think that was my least reasonable moment."  
Myra shrugged.

"Anyway, Myra. That's really not what I meant. We think that it might be a good idea if you started seeing a psychiatrist. You've gone through something really traumatic and it's clear that you're still struggling with it. Someone may be able to help you get some closure."

Myra's face fell. She turned to Steve. "You think so, too?"

Steve cocked his head at her, "I do, Myra. I'm really worried about you."

"You never went to see someone when you were pining after Laura for all those years," she argued.

"Well, no, but she wasn't married. Plus, I was just a kid. Then, I had you. I had Laura's whole family there to support me, too. You can't deal with these kinds of feelings on your own Myra. I know. I had some rough years when it was just me, my feelings, and my parents. You need to have a supportive, logical force in your life or you won't make it out. I don't want that to happen to you Myra. I want you to have a full, fulfilling, wonderful life."

Myra wiped her tears off of her cheek. "I just want you," she whispered, looking away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Myra," he whispered back.

"I am, too, for the record," Laura interjected.

Myra sniffled, but refused to look her way.

"So, we were thinking," Laura continued, "that we could put you on a plane this afternoon. My parents could pick you up from the airport. You could stay with them for a couple of days. They could help you find someone to talk to. Then, by the time we get back, you'd be back at your house and healing."

"Oh, God!" Steve jumped, "Her house! Myra, Laura's parents are gonna help you redo your room, too."  
Laura turned to him, confused, "Is this really the best time for home improvement projects, Steve?"

"Her bedroom is covered in my face."

"Oh," Laura nodded, "Then, yes. Of course, they can help with that."

Myra looked back at Steve, "This is really it?"

Steve looked at her, "Myra, what were the chances that you would have ever left me if we had gotten married?"

"I never would have!"

"Then, you should realize that I'm never leaving Laura. This is it for me," Steve said softly, grabbing Laura's knee under the table.

"Well, what if _she_ leaves _you_?" Myra asked.

"I won't!" Laura said defensively.

"And even if she did," Steve continued, realizing that Laura's argument probably wasn't very compelling to Myra, "I wouldn't ever be ready to see someone else. To get that close to a dream, and then lose it… I would be in worse shape than you are, Myra."

"It's not gonna happen," Laura urged again, though they both ignored her.

Myra shook her head, sobbing now, "No one could be in worse shape than I am, Steven."

Steve reached out to touch her, but realized that could make things worse for her, so he pulled back. "See, Myra?" Steve asked softly, "If things are that bad for you, you have to see someone. There's no shame in it."

Myra nodded, "You're right. I can't keep going like this."

"Then let us help you, Myra," Laura said. "We want to be there for you."

Myra shook her head, "No, it's too hard to see you two together. I-I'll let your parents help, but I can't see either of you anymore. Ever."

Steve inhaled sharply. He was surprised at how emotional that prospect made him.

"Ok, if that's what you need…" Laura stood from the table, "I'll go call my parents and the airport."

"No!" Steve barked. "I'll call the airport." He was feeling too emotional to sit alone with Myra. He'd never cheat on Laura, of course, but he was nearing tears, and he didn't think she'd appreciate him crying over another woman.

Laura nodded, giving him an odd look, but was quickly distracted by the thought of explaining all this to her parents. She slipped into the bedroom and picked up the phone.

Steve went to the phone in the kitchen.

Myra sat alone, finishing her breakfast at their kitchen table.

Laura came out of the bedroom a while later to find Steve still on the phone with the airport. She walked up behind him.

"Ok, and what was the price for the first flight again?" he asked. "Ok, and the second flight?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Uh-huh, and the one to Germany?"

Laura tapped his shoulder to give him a look of confusion.

"Oh!" he said turning to her, "Ok, yeah. I'll take the first one… Thanks… Goodbye." He hung up and smiled at her. "Is everything all set with your parents?"

"Yeah, we just need to call them to tell them what time she's landing. Why were you asking about flights to Germany?"

He leaned close to her. "I was stalling. I didn't want my phone call to end before yours because this is all making me very uncomfortable. I need you by my side."  
She nodded, smiling sympathetically. She squeezed his shoulder. "We're doing everything we can. Maybe after all this, we can finally be rid of her, guilt-free."

His face fell. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed.

Laura caught the look on his face and it terrified her. "That is what we want, isn't it?"

He looked up at her speechless, "Well, of course… I-I–"

Suddenly, Myra appeared beside them and they both jumped. "Would it be possible for me to shower before my flight?"

"Of course," Laura agreed.

"Thank you," Myra said softly, turning back to the bedroom.

"Do you need something to put on after?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Myra asked.

"No, of course not," Laura said following her into the bedroom. She went into the closet and found a sundress that looked like it should fit. She also pulled out a pair of panties with the tags still on. She walked to where Myra was in the bathroom and handed her the dress and the panties. "This should fit. Um… The panties are brand new. I'm sorry they're so… revealing. It's all I have on me at the moment. Obviously, I don't have a bra that would fit you."

Myra nodded, staring uncomfortably at the tiny thong Laura handed her. "Thank you."

Laura smiled softly, "You're welcome." She hated giving her the thong, considering that it was really a reminder of what Laura and Steve were going to be doing all week, and for the rest of their lives, but it really was all she had packed. New and clean had to be better than nothing, right?

Myra turned on the shower and Laura slipped out of the room. She returned to the bedroom and walked into the closet. She changed her panties, put on a bra, and found an outfit for the day. She would have preferred to shower before getting dressed, but she didn't want to leave Steve and Myra alone for too long. It wasn't that she didn't trust Steve, but he had been acting weird since they had finished their conversation with Myra. Plus, she certainly didn't trust Myra. She wouldn't put it past her to just jump him the second she stepped away. Sure, Steve would try to push her off, once he got ahold of himself, but it was just better to avoid that situation all together. She pulled on a pair of tight, jean capris and a tank top. She slipped on a pair of sandals and did her makeup with the mirror in the closet. She couldn't do much for her hair without the curling iron in the bathroom, so she fluffed it up a bit and slipped on a head band to pull it off of her face, at least. She walked back out to the kitchen and found Steve sitting alone at the table, continuing his breakfast. She sat next to him, having not finished her own. She smiled at him awkwardly.

"Did you find her something to wear?" he asked.

Laura nodded, "Mmhmm…" They ate in silence for a little while, until Laura finally broke. "Is everything ok, Steve?"

His eyes widened, terrified that she was going to find out the secret he'd been hiding for the past hour, "Yeah, everything's fine. Completely fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing out of the ordinary over here."

She raised an accusing brow at him, "Oh, ok, so day three of our marriage is when we're allowed to start lying to each other? Good to know."

He gasped, "N-no, I-I-I–"

"Tell me what's going on, Steve. _Now_ ," she demanded.

He stammered and stuttered, but nothing came out.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you and Myra fool around?"  
"WHAT? NO!" he yelled. "NO! NO! NO! NONONO!"

"Then what is going on with you?"

"I-I'm… I'm gonna miss her!" he revealed, exasperated.

Laura's face softened, "Oh, Baby, is that all?"  
"'Is that all?'" he repeated. "What the heck are you talkin' about, Woman? That's plenty."

She shook her head at him and grabbed his hand, "Steve, Honey, there's nothing wrong with that. You can miss her."

"But, I love _you_ ," he said, gesturing wildly. "I don't love her."

"Yes, you do, Steve. You don't love her the way you love me, but you love her like a friend, like family, right? That's ok, Steve."

"That's not ok, Laura!" he cried. "I'm _your_ husband! My ex-girlfriend can't even be a stray thought in my head."

"Steve, you don't think I still think about Stefan at all? You don't think I miss him?"

Steve's brows furrowed. "I don't know," he said, but he certainly wanted to.

"I miss him a lot, Steve. He was one of the most important people in my life for years, but nowhere near as long as Myra was in yours. We broke up with them because we loved each other more. It's not that we didn't care about them. We may have even loved them in the same way we love each other. At the time, I certainly thought I loved him. Now that I've been in love with you, I'm starting to doubt that I've ever known love before, but I still love Stefan the way I love other people in my life. I don't _want_ him. I don't want to be _with_ him. I understand why I can't just be his _friend_ , but I still _care_ about him. I still _miss_ him. I still _think about_ him. It's ok that you're going to miss Myra, Steve, just as long as you stay faithful to me."

He looked her deep in the eyes, "I will always be faithful to you, Laura Lee. 'As long as we both shall live.'"

Laura smiled and took his hand, "Then relax, Steve. What you're feeling is perfectly normal."

He looked down at his food, but looked back up as Laura took a seat in his lap.

"The shower's still running. We have a minute," she said, looking down at him flirtatiously. She could feel his manhood waking up.

He smiled up at her, "Kiss me, my sweet." He puckered his lips dramatically.

She giggled and kissed him. His lips relaxed against hers in a more normal kiss. He sucked greedily on her bottom lip and his hands quickly found their way to rest on her thigh and her butt. The hand on her butt squeezed her hard.

"Mmmmm…"

They kissed for several minutes, but she jumped off of his lap the moment she heard the shower stop. She took a seat by her food again, though it was cold now, and finally began to eat.

He pouted at her, but continued his breakfast, as well, knowing they were getting closer and closer to finally having each other again. They flirted and joked through the remainder of their meal and Laura cleared the plates.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Pet," Steve said, trying to take the plates from her. "This is the nineties."

She laughed, "Yes, it is, which is why we _share_ the workload. You made breakfast. I can clear the table." She continued to clear, taking things out of his hands as he tried to help.

Eventually, Myra walked out and saw them giggling and teasing. When they saw her, they put some space between them.

"Are you about ready, Myra? We should get going ASAP," Steve said.

Myra nodded.

"Ok, give me two seconds to call my parents with the flight information and then we can go, ok?" Laura asked them both.

Steve looked at her, worried, but he nodded. Myra said nothing. Steve finished clearing the plates as Laura stepped into the other room. "So do you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Did you ever love me?" she asked softly.

Steve was taken aback. "Well, um…"

She stared at him intensely, demanding an answer.

"Myra," he sighed, "do we have to do this?"

"Yes," she said, "I need to know."

"I… I loved you, but never the way I love Laura, never… _romantically_ ," he answered softly.

She nodded, the pain reading clear as day on her face.

It had to be better to know, though, right? "Myra, someone is going to love you the way I love Laura."

"But I'll never love them the same way, because they won't be you."

"You will, Myra. You will love someone again the way you love me. I really believe that."

"So, do you think you ever could have loved someone else the way you love Laura?"

"Well, no," Steve answered. "I believe in soul mates, Myra, and I believe Laura's my soul mate. We can find other people who distract us or make us happy, but we only have one soul mate and yours is out there."  
"I think you're my soul mate," she insisted.

"I'm not, Myra. If I were, then our relationship would have been pure, undeniable magic the way mine and Laura's is. She tried so hard to stop it, but it was unstoppable. The forces that drew us together were bigger than us. You're going to find that, too. Maybe you'll resist it, because you'll still be in love with me, but it will find you, and it will pull you in the way Laura was pulled in. Love finds you when you're ready, Myra. You don't find it."

 **Back in Chicago…**

Eddie opened his door to find Max waiting. "Hey," he said, bending to pick up his newspaper.

"Oh, hey!"

"What are doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood."

"How long you been out here?"

"Just a few seconds," She answered. "I was just about to knock."  
He nodded, not believing the timing was so coincidental. "D'ya want to come in?"

"Ok," she said, smiling flirtatiously.

He stepped aside so she could walk in and followed her as she went immediately to his bedroom.

 **In Miami…**

Steve, Laura, and Myra all piled into a taxi to drive them to the airport. Unfortunately, it was the same one that Steve and Laura had taken to the condo.

"Hey, I know you two," the driver said as they climbed in, Steve between the two women. "Didn't I just drop you guys off here yesterday?"

Steve nodded, "Yup, we're just seeing our friend off to the airport."

"Huh. That's odd. I could've sworn you two were honeymooners. I mean, she's clearly way out of your league, but you get a feel for this sort of thing after so many years. The way you were looking at her, I was afraid I was going to have a big mess to clean up back there," he snickered. "Glad I was wrong."

Steve and Laura blushed. Laura normally would have been able to brush a comment like that off, but with Myra right next to them, she could feel her face flushing. Thankfully, the driver switched the subject to sports and Steve tried his best to muddle his way through. At least, when he pushed the topic to basketball, he knew enough to keep up.

When they arrived at the airport, the three walked in silently. It was starting to feel like they were marching to the executioner. They wore very somber, uncomfortable faces, unsure of how a person was supposed to handle a situation like this. They took Myra back to her gate and waited with her until her seat was called. Then they had to say goodbye.

Myra looked to Laura first. "Thank you for being so… understanding, Laura. I realize you could have just called the cops last night and not have had to deal with any of this."

Laura looked away shyly, "You're welcome, Myra." She met her eyes again, "I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Myra nodded.

"Take care of yourself, ok?"

Myra nodded again and turned to Steve, who was already tearing up.

"Goodbye, Steven."

"Goodbye, Myra," he said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Don't let her hurt you, ok?"

"I won't," he promised.

Myra nodded and turned toward the gate.

"Love will find you, Myra," he called. "I promise!"

Laura and Steve watched as she boarded the plane. When she was safely out of sight, Laura leaned into Steve and hugged him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her back, his arms embracing her lower back. He leaned his face into her neck and sniffled. Laura rubbed the back of his neck for a minute, and then said, "Let's go back to the condo, ok?"

He sniffled again and nodded. They walked out of the airport, hand in hand, and found a taxi. The same driver took them back, and they rode silently. Steve stared out the window and Laura stared at him. They were cuddled close, but she felt like he was very far away. Clearly, his thoughts were.

This time, the cabby drove them to the back of the complex where they were staying. They climbed the stairs and Steve opened the door. He paused just inside it and looked at Laura.

She knew what she wanted to do, but she was afraid he was too fragile at the moment, so she waited for him to speak. When he continued to say nothing, she eventually gave in. "Why don't we go sit on the deck for a few minutes?" she suggested.

Steve nodded and followed her lead, but he was very disappointed by the idea. He had thought they were finally going to make love again.

Laura led him out to the deck and he lay in a recliner, facing the ocean. She climbed in with him, lying next to him, almost on top of him. She cuddled her face into his neck. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"I love you more than anything. You know that, right?" she whispered, her voice breaking as she teared up.

"I do now," he said, smiling softly. "I love you, too, Sweetheart. I told Myra today… You're my soul mate."

She smiled against his neck, "You know, I never believed in soul mates, but lately, I don't know… The way we fell in love… It felt so much bigger than me."

"That's exactly what I told her. She needs to find the same kind of unstoppable force."

Laura lifted her head to look at him, "I need you, Steve."

"I need you, too, my sweet."

"No, Steve. I _need_ you. Now," she urged.

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, I will give you as much time as you need. I know you're having a tough time with the whole Myra situation and I'll try to be patient, but–"

She was quickly silenced by his lips. He grabbed her butt and pulled her up into his lap. She straddled him and let his hands massage her big booty.

He broke the kiss and looked up at her lustful eyes, "Tell me we're not gonna stop this time."

"We're not gonna stop this time," she repeated.

"Promise me," he insisted sliding his hands up and down her thighs.

"I promise. No more interruptions. Whoever needs us can wait until we're done."

He stood abruptly, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled at him. He held onto her butt and carried her into their bedroom. He set her on the bed and closed the curtains. He turned back to her and climbed onto the bed. He pinned her below him and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest.

She reached up and began to trace his abs, "You are so sexy."  
He smiled, and undid his belt, tossing it to the ground with his shirt. He slipped off his sandals and unbuttoned his shorts. He backed off of her to slide them off. In only his boxers, he spread her legs and slipped between them. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He began to grind his covered member between her legs.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned. "Oh, I need you, Steve."  
He moved his hand up to cup her breast. "I need you, too, Pet," he moaned. He massaged her full globe while his other hand slipped down to the edge of her tank top, beginning to slide it up. Quickly, he tossed it aside, exposing her bra to him again. He bit his lip as his hungry eyes devoured her. "Take off your bra for me, Laura Lee," he ordered.

"You don't want to do it?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head, "Give yourself to me, Pet."

She swallowed hard, completely turned on by this demanding Steve. She sat up slightly, to reach behind her. She unhooked her pink bra and freed her breasts. They bounced as they came into his view and her bra landed on the ground.

"Oh, Laura," he whispered. "They get more beautiful every time."

Laura smiled under his loving gaze. She lifted her hips up to him as she felt his hands on the button of her jeans. Soon, the tension released and she watched as he slid them off her long, shapely legs. When they were off, she spread her legs for him as wide as she could.

Still, he pushed them further, "Oh, Pet. You know you're the only one I want, don't you?" His eyes were locked on her light pink thong, framed by black lace.

"Yes, Steve. I do," she promised, watching the way he watched her.

He leaned forward and captured her lips, pressing their bare chests together. He moaned as he felt her dark nipples harden against his firm pecs. "Mmmm…" His tongue slipped in and out of her mouth aggressively.

She reached down between them and tried to pull at his boxers. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "What are you doing?" he demanded urgently.

"I want to touch you," Laura panted.

"Not yet, my love. I want to be inside you."

"You can get hard again for me, Baby. Let me touch you. There's something I wanna do."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," she teased.

He swallowed hard and pulled away from her. He lay down on his side of the bed.

She got on all fours and turned to him. "Sit up a bit. You'll want to watch this."

He sat up higher, leaned his pillow against the headboard, and leaned back, watching her every move.

She slowly crawled closer to him and climbed between his legs. She placed her hand on his rock hard member over his boxers and leaned in to kiss his lips. She stroked it gently, as her tongue slipped in his mouth, and she heard him moan.

"Mmmmm…"

She pulled away slightly to kiss his neck. Then she slid further down to his collarbone. She continued to plant warm, wet kisses down his body until she reached his boxer shorts. She sat up slightly to pull them down. He lifted his hips and she pulled them off of him, exposing him to her completely. She smiled at him mischievously and licked her lips. She leaned forward slowly and gripped it in her hand.

"Ohhh…" He watched her perky breasts fall forward and her hair conceal part of her face as she leaned. When her mouth was a mere inch from his manhood, he realized what she was about to do. "Wait!" he yelled.

She sat up, releasing his member, startled by his shout. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to do that," he said, pulling away from her slightly.

She furrowed her brow, "I know I don't have to. I want to."

"No, you don't," he said, shaking his head. "You're just doing it because I did it for you, but you don't have to, Sweetums. It's not necessary. I will happily pleasure you whenever you want. I don't need anything in return."

She looked at him in shock, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You don't have to… _reciprocate_ , my pet. I love you. You don't have to… degrade yourself for me."

Laura's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about? We're making love, Steve. It's not degrading unless you make it degrading."

He crinkled his brow, "Doing something you don't want to do is degrading, Laura Lee. Doing something that literally puts you on your knees before me is degrading."

Laura started to giggle. Then she started to laugh. Then she started to laugh harder. Soon, she was near hysterics.

Steve couldn't figure out what was so funny about any of this. She sure laughed a lot when they made love. "Why are you laughing now?"

"I never imagined…" she began, "I never imagined it would be this difficult to convince Steve Urkel to let me give him a blowjob."

"Laura Lee Winslow!" he scolded, "Watch your language!"

Her laughs slowed and she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Steve," she snickered, "and it's _Urkel_ , now, remember?"

He smiled, his face still burning from her comment.

She moved closer to him on the bed so she could kiss him. When her lips pulled back again, she smiled, "I want to do it, Steve. Really."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"For the same reasons you wanted to taste me," she insisted. "You smell good, you look good, I know it'll feel good for you. It's a _huge_ turn-on for me, Steve."

"Really?" he asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Really," she said again. "Please?"

He smiled at her mischievously, "Well, you don't have to beg, my pet."  
She giggled and kissed him again. This time, rather than kissing down his body, she trailed her soft, wet tongue down, licking his beading sweat. When she reached his groin again, she licked his defined hip bones.

"Ooooo…" he cooed.

She grabbed his member again, sending a shiver up his spine.

"OOOOOOOOOOO…"

She leaned close to the tip and looked up at his eyes. She smiled when she saw they were watching her every move. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she leaned forward and planted a soft, wet kiss with her full lips on the very tip of his member.

When he felt her lips touch him, he jumped.

She pulled back, "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, seeming to have lost the power of speech.

She smiled and kissed him again. Then again. Then again.

His sensitive head made him jump every time.

She looked down and saw his pre-cum beginning to form on the tip. "Mmm…" she moaned as she looked at it. She leaned close and licked his head.

"LAURAAAAA…" he yelled.

"Mmmmm… You taste so good," she whispered, looking up at him again.

"Oh…"

She began to lick up and down his member with her flat tongue.

He watched intently and squirmed uncontrollably as her tongue showered him in affection.

She moved lower to lick at his balls. She could feel how tight and sensitive they were. He really did need her. She sucked on them gently. Then, she moved back to his tip, licking it gently.

"Please," he whispered, barely audibly.

She looked up at him, smirking, "'Please' what?"

"Please," he said again quietly, thrusting at her gently.

She pulled back, avoiding his thrust. "'Please' what?" she asked again.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to ask her to do that for him, but she looked so sexy, and he was so horny. He needed her. He really needed her. "Please," he whimpered.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"You know," he whined.

"I want you to tell me," she insisted, licking his tip again.

"Oh, God… Please, Laura… I love you…"

"I love you, too, Baby. What do you need me to do? I'll do it. Just tell me."

He closed his eyes tightly, unable to look at her angelic face when he said it. "Take it in your mouth," he growled.

"Look at me," she ordered.

His eyes opened as she slipped her lips around his thick manhood. He watched intently as she moved her mouth up and down, sucking him gently. His eyes locked on hers when she looked up at him. He moaned loudly the entire time. "LAURAAAAAAAAAAAAA… OHHHHHHHH, YEEEEEEEES… LAURAAAAA LEEEEEEEEEE…"

She bobbed her head up and down. Following her aunt's advice, she used her hands to stroke what she couldn't fit, which was most of him. She moved faster and his hips began to buck. Her eyes widened as his hand landed on the back of her head. She resisted his push as he tried to get her to take more of it, but he was too strong. As his rock hard member hit the back of her throat, she gagged. She pulled off of him, coughing.

He looked at her concerned. "What happened?" he asked, both worried that he messed it up and disappointed that it was over.

She coughed, catching her breath. She turned to him. "You can't push my head down like that, Steve."

"I'm sorry, Pet," he said, sincerely apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Laura Lee. I had no idea. I just thought… I mean… You did it, so…"

"That was different, Steve… Kind of. You didn't have anything in your mouth. I almost threw up on you."

"Ick," he said, recoiling.

"I know. That wouldn't have put either one of us in the mood," she giggled.

He chuckled, "No, I guess not." He looked away bashfully.

She kissed his lips and moved closer again. "Try not to come, ok? Let's see how long you can last." She bent low toward his member and he closed his eyes to distract himself.

Her lips wrapped around him again and she bobbed her head up and down. She put a hand on his balls and a hand on the base of his member and began to suck harder.

"Ohhhh… Laura… Ohhh… OH! OH! TEETH!" he yelled.

She pulled away and looked at him. She covered her mouth, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Steve!"

His breathing slowed and he laughed and snorted. "It's ok, my sweet, just try not to saw it off down there," he joked with a strong cringe.

She blushed and got back to work, minding her teeth and her lips more carefully. She sucked on him hard, trying to get him to finish, but he held on way longer than she expected.

Soon, however, his body was clenching and he was shaking. His fists gripped the comforter hard since he couldn't touch her head. He moaned loudly, his eyes shooting open to look at her as he pumped his hot, white cum into her waiting mouth. "LAURAAAAA…"

Her eyes met his as she felt his heat fill her mouth. She had expected a little warning, but he seemed as surprised as she did, so she let that slide. His member twitched and spasmed, shooting strand after strand into her mouth. She began to swallow it, but it kept coming, spilling over her lips slightly.

As his senses returned and his orgasm subsided, he looked down at her overflowing mouth, "Oh, spit that out, Laura."

She looked him directly in the eye and swallowed again and again. "Mmmmm…" she moaned exaggeratedly, defiantly. She really did think he tasted good, but more than that, she enjoyed showing him how much he turned her on.

He smiled down at her, watching her happily swallow his cum. When it was all gone, she pulled off of him and she took a deep breath. He was sad to see it end, but then, she began to lick his softening member again, sucking up every last drop of his cum. "Ooooohhh…" he cooed as he felt her soft, loving touch on his sensitive areas.

When she had cleaned him off, she sat up and smiled at him. She felt the cum around her mouth and wiped what she could with her finger before licking it clean. She sucked on her finger dramatically, moaning again, enjoying putting on a little show for him, "Mmmmm…"

"Yessssss…" he whispered softly.

"You taste so good," she purred.

He smiled proudly and placed his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her in and she sat on his naked lap. He quickly and forcefully pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He could taste himself in her mouth and it thrilled him immeasurably. Laura tasted like _his cum_. "Mmmmm… You taste good, too…" he whispered.

She smiled, "Did you like that, Baby?"

He nodded enthusiastically, again at a loss for words.

"Can I do that for you whenever I want?" she asked playfully.

He nodded again, even more emphatically.

She smiled proudly. "So," she said softly, stroking his chest, "what do you wanna do next?"

He quickly flipped her off his lap and pinned her down again. Grateful beyond measure, he wasted no time as he kissed her favorite spot on her neck and got between her legs again. He kissed his way down to her chest and between her breasts. He pressed them together, softly compressing his face. He smiled up at her from her cleavage and motorboated her.

She giggled, "Oh, Steve!" It wasn't the most pleasure he had ever given her, but she was glad to see him having fun and trying new things with her. She was glad he was coming out of his shell.

He started to massage both her breasts. Next, he kissed his way around her right breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. He began to suck on it while he teased the other one. His muscle memory and instinct guided him.

To Laura, it seemed like he had memorized a map of her body. "Ohhhhh, Steve… That feels so good. I love it when you suck on my nipples."

"Mmmm…" he moaned, enjoying her sounds, her movements, and the feeling of her body even more than she enjoyed his touch.

"Yesssss…" she purred.

He began to suck harder, pinching her other nipple, but not enough to hurt her.

"Oh, God! I've been thinking about this for days," she moaned. "Oh, touch me, Steve."

He looked up at her, refusing to obey. Instead, he smiled and kissed and nibbled his way to her other nipple, switching his treatment. He sucked hard on her left nipple and pinched and played with her right. "Mmmmm…"

"Oh, you are such a patient boy," she teased, stroking the back of his head. She pulled his head closer and he sucked more of her breast into his mouth.

He nibbled on her softly, but then he pulled away to look at her face again. He smiled down at her, "I love you, Sweetums."

"I love you, too," she smiled back.

"I'm so glad we're finally doing this again."

"Me too," she whined. She paused for a moment, looking up at him. "Can I tell you something, Steve?" she asked softly.

"Anything," he agreed.

"It was hard enough that we kept getting interrupted, but when she showed up… I was so jealous. I could be barely keep myself from jumping you in front of her."

He waved his hand dismissively and scoffed, "Oh, stop."

"I'm serious," she pressed. "There was this really primal part of me that just wanted to rip off your clothes and mark my territory."

"Really?" he asked, turned on by her envy.

"Of course," she insisted. "You're _mine_ , Steve Urkel." She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her lips for a kiss for emphasis.

He moaned as she sucked on his full lips possessively, "Mmmmmm…" Eventually, he broke away and looked down at her, "Do you know how many times in my life I've felt exactly the same way?"

She shook her head, "I can't even imagine… and not being able to do anything about it…"

He nodded, "The thought of you with another man… It's torture."

"I get it," she agreed. "I want you to trust me, but I do get it. Trust is hard."

He nodded again.

"You know I'm all yours, right?"

"I know," he purred, leaning close again. "I am the only man who has ever seen you like this, aren't I, my love?"

She nodded, "You are the only man who will _ever_ see me like this." The lust in her voice became clear. She wanted to be all his and him to be all hers.

"Take off your panties, Laura," he commanded.

She smiled at him seductively and pulled her legs together. She slipped off her tiny thong, tossed it at his face, and opened her legs around him again.

Her heady scent wafted up to him and he moaned, "Mmmmm… You smell so sweet."

"You want a taste?" she teased.

He nodded enthusiastically, panting like a dog with his tongue out.

She giggled at his goofy expression and pulled his lips to hers.

He slipped one finger inside her tight entrance.

She gasped loudly, surprised by his forwardness, "OH!"

He slipped his finger back out, and brought it to his lips.

She watched intently as he slid it into his mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmmmmm…" he cooed, tasting her sweetness.

She opened her legs wider, inviting him to touch her, but he just stared at her face.

"Do you like it when I taste you?" he asked.

"I love it," she purred, wiggling her hips.

"Do you like it enough to… _beg_ for it?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

"What?" she laughed.

"I'm serious, my pet. Beg for it."

She raised an eyebrow at him defiantly, but knew she had just made him do the same. "Please, Baby…" she purred.

"'Please' what?" he teased.

"Please eat me, Steve," she whimpered. "I need your tongue inside me. I need you to suck on my little clit."

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"Too much?" she asked, reading the look on his face.

He shrugged, his face hot and his heart pounding.

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"Can I…?" he asked softly.

"Yes, _please_."

He kissed his way down her body and found his way back between her legs. He slid two fingers inside her tightness and he leaned down to kiss her mound. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as his wet lips teased around her clit.

"Ooohhhhhh, Steeeeeeve…" she moaned.

"You like that, Baby?" he whispered between kisses.

"I love it. I need it. Please, suck on it!" she called.

He slipped his lips around her hot clit and began to suck. Her hips thrust up to him and he pushed her back down.

"OHHHH…"

"Mmmm…" he moaned as he sucked on her most delicious spots. He stuck his flat tongue out and licked it.

She wiggled and writhed beneath him, pressing his face into her womanhood harder.

He reached his hand up and squeezed her right breast as his right hand continued to pump in and out of her tightness. He tweaked her nipple and he began to stroke her G-spot. He unrelentingly sucked on her clit.

She couldn't believe all the sensations she was feeling. It was like he had a million hands. Every one of her intimate parts felt like it was on fire. She began to feel self-conscious about her own oral treatment by comparison, but that concern was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure. "Oooohhhh, Steeeeeve. Oh, GOD! That's so gooooood… Yes! Oh, Steve…"

He felt her muscles clenching and tightening around his fingers. She was getting close, or she was getting close if she had really had an orgasm that first night, because he knew she was getting close to whatever that was. He continued to touch all the right spots, but he hated the fact that he couldn't see her face. He pulled away quickly to demand, "Look at me, Babycakes."

She lifted her head slightly and propped herself up on her elbows. Her legs clenched around him harder and she stared into his eyes as he ate her. "OHHHH, Steeeeve," she whimpered, her voice getting higher, softer. "Oh, GOD!"

He pinched her nipple hard, pounded into her G-spot, and sucked on her little button with all of his might. He felt her strong thighs begin to crush his head. He felt her hand force him closer. He felt her juices drip onto his fingers.

"OHHHH! Steeee…" she couldn't even finish his name as she threw her head back, landed back on the pillow, and drifted off to Cloud 9.

"MMMMMMM…" he moaned loudly as she smothered him in her pleasure. When her legs released his head, he pulled away for a breath. He slipped his fingers out of her and returned all his attention to her breasts, knowing most of her other intimate parts would be far too sensitive. He sucked greedily on her nipple as she basked in the afterglow. He rubbed her juices all over so he could lick them off of her body.

"Ooooo," she whimpered softly as he continued to ravish her sensitive body. "Thank you," she sighed.

He pulled away from her breast to look at her eyes. "Did you…?"  
"I think so," she smiled.

He beamed proudly. He looked at her seriously, "You look so sexy when you…"

"Say it, Steve. When I _come_."

"When you… _orgasm_ ," he whispered, leaning back into his comfortable area of scientific terminology.

"I love coming for you, Baby."

"I love making you, Sugar Lips," he cooed. That pet name suddenly had new meaning and he blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said again.

"You don't have to thank me," he answered.

"But I'm so grateful," she purred, stroking his smooth chest.

He looked down at her mischievously. "I know a better way to show your gratitude," he suggested.

"Oh, yeah?" she smiled. "How?"

"Open those legs for me again, Baby."

She happily followed his directions. She felt his tip brush up against her entrance as he lined himself up with her. Feeling his thickness made her nervous again. "You still have to go slow, Steve. I'm still getting used to you."

He kissed her lips softly and pushed his head inside her slick entrance. "Ohhhhh…" he moaned. "Oh, yessssss…"

"Go slow," she said again.

He looked at her nervous expression, "You have to relax, my love."  
She nodded and took a deep breath. She opened her legs even wider to accommodate his size.

"Oh, that's riiiiiight…" he moaned, sliding in deeper. "Make room for me. Ohhhh, yeahhhhhh…"

"Oooo…" she whined as he stretched her walls to their limits. She placed a hand on his chest to slow down his entrance.

He looked down at her wincing face. "Oh, Sweetums, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

She nodded, her eyes tightly shut. She felt him pull out to the tip. Her breath hitched, afraid that he was going to slam back into her, but he just slid back in slowly.

He began to move only part of his member in and out of her, giving her more time to adjust to his size. "Ohhhhhh, Lauraaaaa…" he moaned.

"Mmmm…" she moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his manhood inside of her.

He smiled brightly, hearing her moan for his member. "Oh, does that feel good, my pet?" he gritted through his clenched jaw.

"Yesss, Steve…" she moaned again. "Don't stop," she whimpered.

He snorted, "Oh, I won't. Not until I finish for you."

She smiled up at him. "Don't come, yet. Hold on for as long as you can."

"Is that what you want, Pet?"

She nodded biting her lip as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh, I want that, too. I never want this to end. UNH!" he grunted as he pushed another inch inside.

"Oh!"

He buried his face in her neck and kissed it. "It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. You're ok."

"Mmmm…" she moaned as he continued his gentle movements. "Ooo, Steve…"

Her encouraging moans were driving him wild. He began to speed up, no longer in full control of his thrusts. "Ohhhhhh, YESSSSS…"

"OH, GOD!" she yelled as she felt the change.

"Oh, I can't take this much longer, Laura," he panted, his eyes locked on her face, which was twisting in discomfort and pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from pushing further inside, burying himself to his balls. "OHHHHH, LAURAAAAA!" he shouted.

"STEVE!" she called, biting her lip in pain.

He came suddenly, deep inside her. His cum shot out over and over, filling her with his heat.

"Oooooooo…" she whimpered as he filled her, hammering into harder than she thought she could take.

He continued to watch her as he let himself go inside of her. He collapsed on top of her when he was completely empty. He kissed her lips hungrily.

Her hands gripped his cheeks and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, preventing him from moving. "Mmmmm…"

He broke their kiss and looked down at her, "Did that feel ok, Laura Lee? Did I hurt you?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," he whined. "You know…"

"I know," she nodded. "It's ok. Most of it felt really good."

"It should all feel good, Sweetums," he whined.

She started to stroke his back, "We'll get there."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to do this every day," he whispered.

"That seems a little ambitious," she smirked, "but we'll try."

He pulled out of her and lay at her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He softly kissed her shoulder.

Her eyes drifted shut and she started to doze.

He watched her sleep for a while.

 **Back in Chicago…**

"So," Eddie whispered in Max's ear, "what do we do now?"

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" Max asked, cuddling into his bare chest.

"That's not what I mean," Eddie said firmly.

"You just got out of a relationship, Eddie, with a really good friend of mine. Plus, you're my best friend's sister. I told you this can't be anything… at least, not right now."

"Then why do you keep coming back?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow so he could see her face.

"Because it feels amazing," Max whispered, averting her eyes.

Eddie smiled confidently, "That's how the E-man do."

Max rolled her eyes and ignored his overconfidence, "What about Waldo?"

"Waldo? What _about_ Waldo?"

"I'm your best friend's ex-girlfriend, Eddie. We dated for years."

"I haven't seen him in years. He kind of abandoned us both. I'm not worried about him."

Max propped herself up on an elbow, too, to face him. "You really want to try this?"  
"Yes," Eddie said seriously. "I don't wanna play the field anymore, Max. I thought Greta was the one, but obviously, I was wrong. Part of me thinks that you and I found each other that night because we might be right for each other. With chemistry this strong, shouldn't we at least give it a shot?"

Max scoffed, "I guess. Look at Steve and Laura. That's something none of us saw coming and it was almost completely built on sexual chemistry."

Eddie cringed, "Please, don't talk about my sister's sexual chemistry."

"I'm just sayin', when Steve and Laura kissed at that auction, Laura found what Steve had been feeling for years. After that, it was only a matter of time. We could save ourselves a lot of heartbreak if we just try it out instead of fighting it like Laura did."

"So, that's a yes, then?"

Max nodded and inhaled sharply, "But there's a catch."

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"I don't want to tell her unless it really turns into something, so can we just keep it to ourselves for now?"

"The longer we wait to tell her, the worse it's going to be."

"I just… I don't want her to think I'd risk our friendship for a guy. I want to be sure there's something to tell her before we have to have that fight."

Eddie nodded, "Ok, we can keep it on the DL for now, but not forever. I have a quick question of my own, since we're adding conditions. Are you sure you're comfortable being with a cop?"

Max looked at him and thought for a minute. Since up until this moment, it was only a fling, she hadn't actually thought about it. "Yes," she said eventually. "I think what you do is brave and important. I think I would be lucky to be with a guy who risked his life to protect people." She paused for a long moment, "Are you sure you're comfortable being with a hairdresser? It's not like it's a noble profession."

He snickered, "Have you seen my sister without her hair done? It's a noble profession. Trust me."

She laughed, "I'm serious."

"So am I. If you're doing something you like, that's good enough for me."

She smiled softly and kissed him. "So, how about a real date, then?"  
"Let me get my wallet."

 **Back in Florida…**  
Steve let Laura sleep for a half hour or so, but then he knew he had to wake her up, so she wouldn't be up all night. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Laura, my sweet. You have to wake up." He planted soft kisses around her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mmmmm…" she groaned, half swatting him away and half pulling his affectionate lips closer.

"C'mon, Sweetums," he continued to whisper. "You can't sleep the day away or you won't sleep a wink tonight." He snickered, "Well, I'm not gonna let you sleep a wink anyway, but that doesn't mean we can waste our whole day."

She rolled away from him, still half asleep, trying to ignore him.

He moved closer, spooning her, and continued to shower her in kisses. He moved his hand down and pinched her butt. "Wake up, Sweet Thang."

She groaned again, "Ummmmm…"

Suddenly, he smacked her butt. His hand stung from hitting her firm cheek and the sound could have woken the dead. "Ooo," he cooed, gripping it tightly.

Her eyes shot open and she turned back to look at him. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you just spank me?"

He bit his lip, "Well, you wouldn't wake up."

"You are _so_ bad," she purred.

He laughed, "No, I'm not."

She smiled up at him, "So, why did you need to wake me up?"

"I didn't want you to nap too long and not be able to sleep tonight."

She nodded, "Ok, so this is the first real day of our honeymoon. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go out to lunch, go for a dip at the beach, go out to dinner, and then go dancing. What do you think?"

"Hmmm… I really like that plan, Steve, but I have a better one."

"What's that?" he said, furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"Why don't we just stay here and have sex again and again and again?"  
His eyebrows shot up, "Whoa, Mama!"

She laughed as he jumped on top of her, ready to continue exploring his new wife and their new life together.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review. Shout out to my reviewer who correctly predicted the Max and Eddie plot point. I've always written more than I've shared because I'm big on rereading and editing, so I just couldn't believe it when a reviewer saw that coming. That's quite literally why I broke up Greta and Eddie. Greta was already so Max-like anyway that it just makes more sense to put him with Max than to have two characters that are so similar. I just love the additional, "This will definitely tick Laura off," drama that I get out of the story.


End file.
